A Moth to the Flame
by Squish My Heart
Summary: After Winter Break students at Hogwarts come to find that a new tradition is in the makings and it includes a ball. The catch is, they're matched up for their dates. Unknown to Draco and Hermione, it has alot more to do with than just random. 1 to 13 EDIT
1. Chapter 1: Info, Giggles, & Stares

**A Moth to the Flame**

This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but truthful at the same time. I hope you enjoy, I've had fun creating it. I'd love to hear from everyone. Even ideas

**EDIT;;** Chapters 1-13 are/going to be REVAMPED.

**Chapter 1:** Information, Giggles, and Stares

The story begins in the Great Hall for the first dinner after winter break, during our favorite character's 7th year at Hogwarts.

"ATTENTION Hogwart Students, may I have your attention please." announced Professor McGonagall at the beginning of Dinner. "This year the professors and I have decided to add a new fun event for all in the spirit of the Muggle known holiday, Valentine's Day. Now it may be odd for some to hear we're going to celebrate a part of Valentines however, there are currently no fun spirited events in the last half of this term in Hogwarts. Hopefully it can become another fun tradition we all can come to learn and love to enjoy. This year we decided to do a Magic Match Maker." McGonagall explained, while some groans expressed in the great hall.

"What will happen is, all week calculations will be made and submitted, but not by anyone you know or who we can control. Its more of a secret want/longing type of sensor thing, all very complicated, so instead of focusing on how it works lets talk about what will happen." She cleared her throat before continuing as some interested and some fearful faces filled throughout the room. "This Saturday there will be the big Valentine's Day Ball where you will accompany your match to the ball, the prior day to the Ball you will find out who your match is, and will get to go on an outing with them during the day before the Ball begins. Are there any questions?" She looked around the room. Heads huddled in to whisper their opinion of the news amongst each other back and forth. McGonagall's eyes focused on a young red head on the Gryffindor side of the hall.

Ginny Weasley reached up eagerly to be called on, "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"  
"What if you have a current boyfriend, are we going to have to be spilt just to be with this other match?" she asked in a worried tone as she glanced over at Harry who seemed to have the same question in mind.

"No, No Dear Child, if you are indeed have a significant other at the moment it will be registered through without needing to notify."

Immediately Ginny looked relieved as she flashed Harry a flashing grin, he smirked in regards to both the answer and Ginny's happiness.

"What if you just don't want to go?" asked a Hufflepuff boy named Ralph.

"Oh come now; just be in spirit, if you're unhappy with your match (which is highly doubtful) there will be alternate actions at the ball for you. You must however try your best to enjoy the day or you will lose house points. It won't be that hard Ralph, I promise" Professor McGonagall replied with a reassuring smile.

McGonagall searched the room for anyone one else who possibly had a question, she glanced over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was snickering with his fellow Slytherins. Soon enough, he raised his hand in an all high and mighty posture.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" inquired McGonagall.

"What if the match is no where qualified to be with someone of such a superior status such as myself." He smirked evilly waiting for her answer.  
"Mr. Malfoy, there are no mistakes, who you are match with is who you are supposed to be with at least for the day, like I said if it isn't satisfactory you will have different alternatives but you must spend the Saturday afternoon with them. No matter what." She said almost in a bitter tone.

Draco sighed and shrugged it off, surely thinking he'd get a great match, after all he was a pureblood and he would get the best of his own kind. If he weren't in his 7th year, he would have hoped and shot for an upperclassman of course but not in this case, he was now at the top of the class being Head Boy and all.

McGonagall looked around the room in search of other hands in the air, but there were none. She gave a soft nod in reaction that questions are finished for the moment and spoke up once more, "Since there seems to be no other questions about this event, I hope you all will enjoy this possible new tradition and that it will please you all like the idea was to us." And with that, McGonagall motioned her way back to her seat at the front of the great hall.

"Wow a match maker at Hogwarts! I never thought I'd see something such as this…" Hermione expressed out loud excitedly at the table looking over to Ginny who was waiting for someone to speak first.

"Oh I know I can't have all the fun like you will 'Mione, you'll get the surprise and the anxiety of the date and such, I love surprises" Ginny said smiling to herself then glancing over to Harry. Harry gave Ginny a nod and a soft smile before listening on to Hermione's view.

"But you already know who you're going to be with; doesn't that give you some satisfaction to know that you're going with exactly who you want?" Hermione inquired looking at Ginny who was giggling from the odd faces Harry and Ron were making. It was obvious that Harry made Ginny happy.

"To a point yes, after all it's Harry. But, to think of it I'd like to be surprised and finding out that it's Harry in the end." She smiled softly and Hermione laughed but she knew Ginny was right.

"So who do you think you'll get matched up with Ron" Hermione looked over to Ron stuffing his face full of food.

"Whaa?" said Ron with food still remaining in his mouth, following with a big gulp.

"Who do you think you'll be matched up with?" she repeated.

"Oh," Ron paused, thinking carefully, almost wanting to let out his secret growing crush on Hermione. "Well, I'm not quite sure then again who WOULDN'T want this amazingly sexy body" Ron said as he primped his 'muscles'

Hermione and Ginny cracked up as Harry patted his back as if saying 'its good you think that but please don't express it here'.

The group of friends giggled immensely.

Little did the group of Gryffindors know; a certain serpent had been burning a glare towards their direction.

"Gryffindors, always thinking that they're so innocent and worthy. Pft." Malfoy muttered under his breath, how he would love to wipe that schmuck smile off his face and tear it to bits. He slithered his sight amongst the group and while hearing their pathetic bursts of laughter from across the hall. Soon his eyes unknowingly were sucked into another's, it seemed to be a process that repeated a lot- her eyes were soft and brown, but slowly the soft brown eyes turned into a glare, Malfoy Smirked.

_Granger, you really think you can beat me in a staring contest? I highly doubt that, _he thought as he hardened his stare upon her.

Seconds later Hermione was shoved over by Ginny to get her attention and the glaring contact was broken. Ginny said inaudible words as Draco watched Hermione and Ginny got up and walked out of the great hall finished with their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2: Life at Hogwarts

**EDITED;;**

**Chapter 2: **Life at Hogwarts

"Intellect" Malfoy grumbled the password to the Portrait before the Head Boy and Girl's common room. In response to the spoken password, the old man with a blizzard white beard standing before him wearing a knight guarding and shield, nodded and the door opened; Draco entered the room.

Immediately he saw her studying as usual in front of the fireplace on her favorite chair in which she claimed at the beginning of the year. She had a soft smile as she read happily in the thick book, carefully holding the edges as if it were fine porcelain. Draco looked at her with disgust then acknowledged her hoping to get the chance to annoy her.

"Granger" he said coldly, as he walked further into the room to where he was between Hermione and the path to his bedroom.

"Malfoy" she said just as cold without looking up from her books, showing that he didn't hold much interest in her mind.

This was how the nights were after all their duties were finished in the common room. Draco would return to the room, where Hermione was already with her head in her book in her favorite chair. Then he would walk over to his desk lean back in his chair skim through a couple of books and did any absolutely necessary homework before dismissing himself to his bedroom where he changed into his green pajama pants without a shirt on. He wanted to do as he liked and that included him being shirtless.

As Draco changed he allowed his mind to drift to memories of how Granger would fight with him about him not wearing a shirt.

"_Malfoy, Put a shirt on, I don't want to see that." Hermione said the first night in the commons standing before him with her arms crossed and a serious look upon her face._

"_Oh quiet retched Mud blood; I can do as I please. If I don't want to wear a shirt, I don't have to wear a shirt. You're just going to have to get used to seeing this smashing body every night in just this manner. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to write."_

"_MALFOY, I don't want to see you parading around in the common room while I'm doing my homework!" Hermione managed to get out before Draco cut her off rudely. _

"_Oh so me being here without my shirt off is a distraction to you. Merlin, I know I'm irresistible Granger. All the girls want me, do you think it's hard for me to think that you DON'T want a piece of this" he said flinging out his arms to show all. Hermione attempted to hide her blush but he saw it, only he didn't acknowledged it a loud. Hermione regained herself for a split second before looking up with a colder stare back into the heartless boy that stood before her._

"_NO. It's distracting because it's a disgusting sight to see that stings my eyes, now if you will please, put on a shirt!" Hermione demanded while tapping her shirt hoping that he was going to actually listen even though her gut feeling had told her he wouldn't anyway._

"_Oh, all the more reason to leave it off, Granger." He said smirking before sitting down at his desk to start writing his paper while leaning back in the chair with a satisfied smile as he grabbed his writing utensil._

"_I can't stand you." She said irritated. Hermione had always liked to have the last word in their arguments. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over to her while she sat there with an angry and stubborn face._

"_I know, and I'm not going to put a shirt on and that's that." He replied smiling and with that he got up with his papers in decision of doing his work in his bedroom blowing off any chance for Hermione to get a possible reply in. _

Draco chuckled as he stepped out of his room making his way back to his desk. He looked over and sure enough, she was still there reading her book but there was an annoyed look hiding behind it. Hermione knew he was in the common room now, she could feel the burning aura around her body, not only that but she knew that he was looking at her. She wanted to pretend that he wasn't there but it was already hard so her stare into her book hardened waiting for him to leave the room.

Hermione just couldn't stand him. She couldn't stand the fact that she got stuck with him; she still is surprised that he was announced as the Head Boy. It was simply unfair, completely and entirely unfair. He purposely wouldn't wear a shirt while he was downstairs with her in the common room late at night when they studied, he would try to pick fights with her and the same routine was getting to be a complete bore to her. She sighed aloud as she thought of how much she couldn't stand him as she read more on new Spells.

Draco couldn't concentrate on his paper; he was bored out of his mind. Suddenly he plopped down onto the ground doing push ups. Hermione looked over curious to what the noise was. She rolled her eyes as she saw Draco lift his body up and down from the ground over and over. She looked back to her book and continued to read until Draco's breathing increased to be louder than silent as he continued to into more amounts of push ups. Hermione sighed in annoyance and looked over to Draco.

"Malfoy, do you mind? I'm trying to read here." She said in a huff.

"What? You know, such good looks need to be managed, even though most of mine are just plain genetic. Do you honestly have a problem with me exercising?" he raised his eyebrow knowing the slightest amount of noise made Hermione upset, but for once he didn't intend to piss her off with his breathing while exercising, he made her mad innocently, _humorous_ he thought to himself. But it allowed him to cause her some agony so he went with it using the innocent disturbance as a good excuse to get a rouse out of angering Hermione yet again.

"Shut up Malfoy. Your looks don't work for everyone. You're still a disgusting Ferret in my point of view." She glared hoping that he would feel intimated.

"Do you honestly think that pathetic excuse of an insult would hurt me Mud blood?" he replied. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and paused, he knew that he got her caught into thinking of something she could insult him with, and without having a situation going on between them other than he made noise while she read.

"I only use such 'pathetic' insults as you say, so that you could completely comprehend that it is an insult. I thought I'd save you the shame, even though you deserve it." She said harshly.

"Save me the Shame? Ha. So I guess you care for me the slightest bit, aw you don't want me to be that embarrassed after all, do you Granger?" he replied with an evil smirk, he knew what he said would twist Hermione's nerves.

"I really loathe you Malfoy" she said as she slammed her book closed rushing to her room in a rush of anger. Draco laughed as he turned off the lights with his wand and left for bed. He paused looking at her door as he thought his reply, _I loathe you too Granger_.


	3. Chapter 3: Wasting Time

**EDITED;;**

**Chapter 3:** Wasting Time

It was the day before the announcement of matches would be made. Students scattered about flirting and showing expressions to the person whom they wanted to go with, in hopes that the determiners who decided who matches who would take it in consideration.

Draco walked out of the Head Boy and Girl common room casually towards the Great hall for breakfast before sitting down with his minions of friends following behind him. He gathered his food slow and patient. He had no rush and his day was progressing to be as normal as any other. Draco grabbed a couple of eyes as he let out of small yawn. He glanced up and saw Pansy Parkinson starring at him, knowing that she was about to burst into a conversation to get his attention.

"So Draco…" Pansy began in a flirtatious tone of voice scooting a bit closer to him, feeling his warmth of his left side. Draco's casual mood was brought straight into a annoyed rough attitude, ready to snap if bothered. "Who do you want your match to be?"

"I can have any girl I want, Parkinson." He said as he took a bite of his toast, chewing poised, and then looking back over at her to finish his statement. "Whoever is determining this should realize it and they will do so accordingly to match me up with the greatest possible choice. It will of course be a Pureblood and she must be bloody gorgeous. That's who they'll match me up with." He replied poking his fork at his eggs that seemed a bit under par for his taste.

Pansy looked at him, batting her eyes as she trailed her finger down the side of his arm replying, "I think I know just the girl that you'll be paired with." She said, trying to be seductive, which wasn't working. Draco was revolted by the simple touch from her. His father influenced him to pick a girl with such qualities and he made the most innocent mistake in allowing Pansy Parkinson to have a chance. She was extremely clingy and wouldn't leave him alone. He found some girl who thought he was hot (what girl wouldn't) and made sure she caught him with her. Obviously Pansy has forgiven him and has been trying to gain him back ever since.

"Ugh, get your hands off me Parkinson. I don't want my apatite to be ruined." He said with a cold stare. She eased off and looked down, a bit let down. His mind began to rush into thoughts, about who would he gets. What if there was a mistake made and he got stuck with someone like Parvati, or any other revolting Gryffindor for that matter. He grumbled as he ate his food looking over at their table hating the possible fact of getting stuck with some filthy Gryffindor. He eyed each one thinking of how he would hate if he got stuck with each certain one, before he focused one a certain girl.

Hermione looked over towards the Slytherin table still angry from the previous night of Draco and his rude comments. How she wanted to rip all of that sheer blonde hair off his head. Show him who as irresistible then. She looked at him as he seemingly ate his food miserably as Pansy had tried so hard to get his attention. What did the girls like about him anyway? Was it his hair, his oversized ego? _Draco really needs to get over himself, I'd die to see the day that he was selfless to a person- it must be bloody impossible, _she thought to herself. She tucked back her hair letting go of her glances on the Slytherin table and ate her food as she chimed in on her friend's conversations.

"I heard that they determined the results by reading your thoughts." Parvati said aloud.

"Nah, didn't Professor McGonagall say that they determined the results by secret longings or something," Lavender said before pausing to swallow some food, "that its kind of like how they can feel the power you possess. An aura if you will."

"Maybe, they talk to people, pick half and make them swear not to talk of who they talked to just to see who they really wanted." Ron jumped in.

"Why do you say that Ron?" asked Parvati, "Did they pull you out to ask you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised curiously.

"No, just trying to add other ideas." Ron said as he looked down. Then Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny rather comfortable next to each other, practically on their way to snogging in Ron's point of view. "Bloody hell Harry, will you and my sister keep it to a low? You're getting way too close at breakfast for my comfort; I want my food to stay in my stomach not to come out of it."

"Ok Ron, Sorry Mate" replied Harry chuckling in reaction then kissing Ginny's cheek before eating more food.

Hermione dazed out again thinking of classes and what she needed to focus on that night and how she would accomplish her Head girl duties. Soon enough Breakfast flew by fast and Harry was shaking Hermione out of her own thought to tell her that they needed to get their way to Potions. She nodded and got up and talked with her friends, all laughing about stupid spells that had gotten them in trouble over the years as they towards class.

Professor Snape was busy at the board writing endless words on the board about the point of the day's lesson as everyone dragged in settling in their seats. He turned around about to speak before Draco practically flung the door opened while walking in slyly to his seat. He paced his walk slowly as he eyed his seat the whole time, not caring if he drew attention or not.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice for you to join us, what kept you from being here on time today?" Snape said sternly. Draco froze at the sound of his voice; he was still a few feet away from his seat. Unfortunately for Draco, the fact that he was defiantly Snape's favorite student didn't matter, this was 4th time he had been late for class and favoritism wasn't something the rest of the professors like to hear about when other students complain.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape. I got caught up, I" Draco started to explain, not wanting to bring up how he was tormenting some 1st year that was wondering about looking for some lost item Draco didn't care to pay attention to.

"Mr. Malfoy, you wasted my time, I'm going to have to waste yours, after school today. Be here at 7 o'clock."

"Yes, Sir" Draco grumbled as he plopped his body down into his seat, angered that he could no longer get away with things in Snape's class. At least he didn't get points deducted.

"Today we are learning about the potion I least like, The Antantrum. The Antantrum is a potion that you create to cause a person to calm down and if worked perfectly, cause a person to be genuinely kind. The reason why we are learning about this potion is basically the alternative to Saturday night at the Valentine's Ball. If you aren't very glad about your results in the match making, you will be required to have the Antantrum in order for you to be at least pleasing on the date. The Antantrum comes from the Antan plant. The Antan plant produces a molecule that will make you able to enjoy something that could be painful emotional or physical. Some patients are treated this so that pain wouldn't be so sufferable…" Snape continued talking about the Antantrum Potion and its origins all while Hermione quickly made notes of similarity of what this plant is like.

"Like Laughing Gas." Hermione said aloud, chuckling at it as well. Hermione had said it a little too loud and some students began to chuckle at the odd sound of the name that she had just said.

"Ms. Granger, NOW you've wasted some of my time as well, you can join Mr. Malfoy in detention tonight, 7 o'clock sharp. I expect you to not blurt out things for the rest of the class."

Hermione groaned to the fact that she only said a simple thing and it slammed her into detention, a detention with Draco at that. _He must be out to seek torment on me_, she concluded to herself. Soon class came off to an end and Snape looked at the Head Boy and Girl reminding them sternly about their 7 o'clock detention. Draco shoved the door open almost hitting a student on the other side of the door and stormed down the hall as his robes swung furiously behind him. Hermione followed him out calmly but upset as she met Harry and Ron on the other side of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Detention Brings Secrets

**EDITED;;**

**Chapter 4: **Detention Brings Secret Intentions

"That's ridiculous that Snape gave you a stupid detention over the fact of you saying 3 words out loud" said Harry irritated by the thought when Hermione came out of Snape's room behind Draco.

"Oh I know, but I swear that he has it out on me to torment me some how. Especially with the fact that Draco will be in there as well, so as if I don't suffer enough with a stupid detention that I don't deserve and shouldn't have I have to be stuck with _him_. It's not fair." She replied, looking at the ground irritated and knowing that she had a detention ahead of her. She was head girl, she was supposed to be looked up to not the one in detention. It's ridiculous.

Like usual Dumbledore made his announcements for the night before dinner begun, reminding everyone that they were just 24 hours away from finding out who their match for the ball was. More people seemed excited about it as time progressed. The surprise, the anxiety, the mystery, it thrilled them all.

McGonagall approached the middle where Dumbledore stood to announce more details over the Match Maker.

"I'd just like to say that I'm positive that this ball is going to be great and that all of you will enjoy it no matter what especially to the thanks of the Antantrum Potion provided by Professor Snape. We want you all to enjoy your time no matter what. Don't be discouraged if you do not like your match, (although its match and they are pretty accurate) you'll be happy regardless. As for Saturday afternoon, there are several things you can do with your date. Food, Strolls, Talk, Games… Double Dates, Triple Dates. Etc… I would also like to discuss the consequences if you are to ditch your date, you will have a weeks worth of detention and 20 points taken away from your house. Treat others how you'd want to be treated. And we can't wait to see the results tomorrow night. I know it's a match but it's who you're ideally matched perfectly for the year; it doesn't mean they are your true soul mate of that sort. Who knows, next year you could have someone different. Enjoy your meal." She walked back off and Dumbledore finished off with a few words. Then dinner began.

Little did the students know; the purpose of reinforcing these rules all remained with a situation of the future. It was all for a particular reason, they had to accomplish a seemingly impossible task before the future of certain few students would be doom.

"Wow a lot of rules for this thing, I guess they're pretty serious about not ditching or changing dates." Ron said pondering aloud.

"Well, of course, They say its your match, a match is a match Ron, maybe they can tell the future and just know that you're meant for that person and if you're to ditch out on them that's kind of hurtful." Ginny said giving her two cents.

"You know, Ginny is right. They're probably making a big fuss over the fact of not leaving behind one because they secretly are going to be your match or someone you'll be rather close to if not your match. So I guess it's good to say whoever I'll get and Ron who ever you'll get is supposed to be meant for each other for a reason." Hermione said with a smile, Ron blushed with a smile in regards to what she said.

"You're right 'Mione! Saturday is going to be a blast, a complete and amazing blast." Ron said grinning looking at her in a different way, staring into her soft brown eyes, a smile taking place from corner to corner of his mouth, making Hermione feel a bit off but not wanting to think too much of it. A moment later her eye traveled to the clock. 6:55, the minutes of dinner had dwindled fast.

"Oh Gosh, I need to go, 7 o'clock detention awaits me in 5 minutes. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" and with that Hermione ran off into the hall towards Snape's room.

Hermione opened Snape's door walking inside slowly poking her head in to make sure Snape was in the room. Snape was at his desk writing things down along with the Antantrum next to him before he had heard her entrance.

"Hermione, right on time, sit down; we'll wait until Mr. Malfoy gets here." Snape finished and Hermione walked over to the desks to sit down. Seconds later Draco walked in rushed, Snape told him the same, to sit down.

Snape cleared his voice and rose up from his desk staring down the two Head Students before speaking the punishment, "I want you both to know I do not take disruptions in my class lightly, and in doing so you were resulted to being here, in detention. Fortunately for you, it's not on the day of the ball or the time when you discover who your match is. Now as for your punishment, I want you to bottle up, label, and pack all the Antantrum into these boxes. We're going to need them for Saturday Night if there are a few misfortunate students who get stuck with someone they don't want. I will be back in an hour or so to see how far along you are. If you break one, you will suffer the effects of the potion, so handle them gently." Snape stormed out of his room quickly after explaining, not caring what would happen between the two enemies who sat aside of each other.

Hermione stood up from the desk she was sitting at and then walked over to the huge bottles of Antantrum and begun to pour them into little bottles. She wanted to concentrate on this so that the sooner she's done the faster she's out of there. She glanced over to Draco who still remained in his seat, looking straight forward, spaced out obviously not wanting to participate.

"Malfoy." Hermione said irritated while rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco snapped back.

"Aren't you going to do some of this?" she said looking at the amount that was sitting in front of her. Upset with how unfair this punishment was for her just saying a small gathering of words not that loud during class.

"It seems to me you're doing just fine on your own." He scoffed looking straight towards her with a deadly glare.

"MALFOY, help or I 'accidentally' knock one of these bottles over so that you can at least be tolerable." Hermione said harshly glaring just as rough back towards Draco.

"Ok, Ok Granger, Don't get your panties in a twist." He said rolling his eyes getting up from his chair slowly. Hermione would have replied to his remark but she just didn't want to deal with it and wanted out of her as soon as possible. Draco walked over to the side of her, making a sort of assembly line with the potion. Hermione grabbed a bottle and then would pour the potion into the bottle; Draco labeled them and put them inside of the box. It worked pretty effectively for the first twenty minutes. The next containing beaker with the large amount of potion was getting a little hard for Hermione to handle, she started to sigh, finding the best way to get a grip on it, the first one wasn't this hard, but then again it was only half full whereas this one was completely filled. Hermione kept struggling with it, sighing in aggravation.

"CAREFUL!" Draco hissed while Hermione tried to get a hold of the containing beaker right before it slipped slightly sideways in her hand, some of the Antantrum splashed out hitting Draco's corner of his mouth.

"I'm doing my best Malfoy. Give me a break" she snapped back. Draco sighed, shaking his head. His shoulders slowly relaxed from its tense reaction when he hissed at her to be careful. He lowered his shoulders and he took a deep breath looking over at her while she tried to figure a way to hold the flask easier.

"Just, switch with me Granger." He said in a softer toned yet serious voice.

Surprised Hermione nodded her head and switched. She walked on the other side of Draco as he seemingly moved easily to where she stood holding the flask, beginning to pour the contents into more and more bottled jars handing them over to Hermione. This worked out much better. Hermione had no clue some hit Draco but even though it was influenced this part of Draco was tolerable. Hermione let out a breath of relief but couldn't help but to allow her to ask a question to satisfy her curiosity.

"Why are you being civil to me Malfoy?"

"Honestly? You hit me a bit with the Antantrum. Don't worry about it though, I'm not mad, it was maybe a drop or two, so that means I'll be your favorite old Draco within the hour" he said looking seriously at the flask while poured more potion into bottles.

"I'm sorry." She said "You should be on Antantrum all the time then. This side of you is quite relaxing" she said in liberation.

"I can't say that I don't like it. However, there's more to me than incredible charm and evil." He said while winking at Hermione. She giggled, ridiculous how much this potion worked and how little he had. Draco winked at her. This was a moment to keep in the history books.

"Obviously you're the only one who is aware of the rest of the Malfoy no one else sees" she sniggered a loud.

"Well yeah." He agreed smiling. Silence over came them. They worked diligently for the next 20 minutes in peace and quiet. Hermione was enjoying it even with Draco being in the same room right next to her; then again it was all thanks to the Antantrum. Oh well. This Antantrum made her curious; a planned visit to the library was in order for tonight.

"Done" Draco said smiling. Looking over and down towards Hermione, he had grown taller, yet so had she. His eyes drifted down only slightly watching a smile form on her lips.

"Yep" Hermione said as she finished putting the last bottle into the box. Then for the first time that day, Draco and Hermione stared at each other, his grey eyes were soft instead of harsh, sparkling, sweet, it was the type of eye contact was just like that of their glare fights but in a sincere way. As if they were saying 'Thank you'.

Draco felt his body leaning a bit further towards Hermione without conscious thought just before the door crashed opened and Snape walked in, Draco and Hermione still stared at each other, slowly Draco's stare, that was for a moment sweet and soft and pleasant had turned into a harsher, bolder, stronger and evil glare.

"I see you've finished" Snape said allowed. Discourage with the Antantrum running out, she looked over infuriated to Professor Snape before nodding.

"Good. Off with you two then." He said as he walked over to the potion, making sure everything was in order for the day after tomorrow.

Straight from detention, Hermione went to the Library. She looked through several books until she found what she was looking for in the index. She walked over to where the 'best' book on Antantrum was. She skimmed through it, satisfied. She checked the book out and walked back to the common room where she plopped down on her favorite chair. She sighed and opened the book but a voice interrupted her from reading at that moment.

"Why did you have to get some of that bloody potion in my mouth?" He said roaring at her the second she appeared from the entrance to their head common room.

"Malfoy, like I said, I'm sorry, I couldn't handle the large beaker, I didn't mean to. Honest." She replied sighing.

"It just makes me sick that I was actually nice to you, a bloody mud blood. The thought makes me cringe." He rambled on trying to tear her to pieces with his words to maintain his control and proving himself of him being a Malfoy.

She walked over and sat onto her chair, sighing how she wish she could shut him up with some more Antantrum. That potion made the rudest guy in school an angel. That's defiantly powerful stuff. She slowly opened her book and thumbed through the pages until she found the chapter that was most appealing to her eye. Draco stood before her still giving her a glare, Hermione wanted him to go away.

"Malfoy, I just want to read. I don't feel like fighting with you. Could you not be such an inconsiderate bastard for once in your life?" she said rubbing her temples, he was giving her a headache with his presence and complaints.

"Ok frizz ball. Read your precious book." He said lying down on the sofa staring into the fire. She focused her eyes back onto her book and the words the were beneath her, she read on for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. Draco watched her as she read, absorbing the information into her head. He wanted to annoy her some more. Get any reaction out of her.

"What book _ARE_ you reading now anyways?" he said looking back to the fireplace annoyed.

"If you just are dying to know, it's about the potion, Antantrum. I wanted to see what exactly it was because Snape didn't go much into it during class, and after seeing its effects on you with just a few drops by accident, I want to know what all it possesses in power." She said still skimming along.

"About the potion that put me under that horrid effect, Let me see that book Granger." He said demandingly, reaching over for the book from his chair. Unfortunately for him it was too far, Hermione looked over furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not now Malfoy. I want to find out what exactly it can" and with that he walked over and snatched the book out of her hand. "MALFOY!"

_The Antantrum Potion has an amazing power and awe over one that consumes it. It gets rid of anger, hatred, grudges, and problems then allows a side of understanding and compromising to come out. Blah, Blah, Blah,_ Draco read aloud in his head, while Hermione jumped around him trying to get to it but he kept spinning around and getting out of her reach, holding her back and holding the book into the air, smiling at her attempts.

"DRACO" she screamed.

_The Antantrum can have an everlasting eff-_ _Why did she just call me by my first name!_ "WHAT GRANGER!" he snapped back.

"GIVE ME BACK THE BOOK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I WANTED TO SEE WHAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT, I WANTED TO SEE THE EFFECTS, I WANTED TO KNOW WHY, I GOT IT MALFOY, NOT YOU. I DID. SO if you could be so KIND and give me the bloody book back..." She said almost losing her breath.

He wanted to torment her more. He wanted to keep it away from her more, but for tonight he was too tired to do such a thing. Plus her yelling was beginning to give him a headache, "Fine Granger, take your precious book." Tossing it onto her chair, where she grabbed it and ran upstairs to her room, obviously to read it in private so that he couldn't distract her anymore. _Although I get a great deal of fun tormenting her, it is getting old. Maybe I should lie off and actually be able to rest – what the, ugh. Why am I thinking such thoughts? I need to remain strong, keep Granger out of my thoughts… I think I'm just tired, I need some sleep. A lot of sleep_, Draco went off to his bed where he went to sleep moments later.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 5: **Unwanted

The following day went by slowly for everyone who was extremely antsy about the revealing of their matches for the ball. Everyone was talking about how hey had to have gotten such and such person because they were just so 'perfect' for each other. For Hermione, the day went by pretty regular, she didn't care much about who she got, she gives everyone a chance so why should she fret over it when it really is nothing, sure its her match but if its her match, well then its her match and its as simple as that. Soon enough, the Revealing Dinner had come.

"Well students I must say some of the matches are rather interesting, but these match makers don't lie. This may be a new thing to Hogwarts, but they are no where new in this. In a moment you will have a small sealed envelope appear before you. At that time you may open it up and see who your suppose perfect match is at least for the rest of the year at Hogwarts." McGonagall said with a wink. "So let's not waste anymore time. Now that dinner is done. Open your envelopes and see who your Valentine Day Ball Date is." She walked and sat down. She saw the lists of who was matched with whom. And there was one particular paring that was unique but nothing of a surprise to her, her eyes watched through the sea of students and then stopped to observe Draco Malfoy staring at his envelope.

Draco smirked, picking up the envelope delicately. _Who is the most luckiest girl to get me as her Match for the Valentine's Day Ball_, slowly he opened it. Draco wasn't very patient but he liked to tease himself with small pleasures such as this. The top of the envelope was open and he was ready to pull out the paper within to see who it is, until he heard a yell.

Hermione was laughing along with her friends, each and everyone excited to see who their match was. Minus Harry and Ginny, since well they were a couple and it was just expected. Hermione teased Ginny saying "Watch, they made a mistake and I got Harry placed as my match and then Ginny you would open your envelope and you'd get …" Ginny slapped Hermione's arm and they both laughed.

"Bloody hell" said Ron staring at his envelope, disappointed.

"What is it? Who did you get?" Hermione said with sparkles in her eyes from the curiosity. She leaned forward to see what it had said but she couldn't read. So she waited impatiently for Ron to say out loud who he got.

"I got some 2nd year Hufflepuff girl. How ridiculous could this get, what's with these Match Makers?" he said following a sigh, throwing his paper down onto the table and grabbing a muffin from a pile in the center of the table.

"Aw, It's ok Ron, I'm sure that you don't have it that bad." Hermione said as she started to open and pull out the piece of paper within. She had a huge smile from the conversation, she had the paper all the way out and then her eyes focused and in result they slowly widened and she looked over at Ginny. Ginny was previously laughing from all the conversation of Ron thinking he had the most horrible result in the whole school and how she knew they'd get it straight of having Harry as her match. Harry watched her while smiling, she was leaning over after her cheeks were red from laughing hard, suddenly with barely a split second her eyes bugged out of her head and she yelled.

"WHAT!" Ginny grabbed the paper closer. "WHOA! That HAS to be a mistake. No way!" she said still in shock staring at the paper and then staring back at Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked at Ron and Harry. Who were still out of the loop waiting to be invited into it.

"Oh 'Mione, it can't possibly be _that_ bad. I'm sure someone got a worse situation." Ron said mocking Hermione from earlier. "Who did you get?" he grinned trying to make her smile.

Hermione said nothing and emotionally handed the paper to Ron.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said staring at it.

…………………………………………………………………….

Draco saw that Potter's happy little group were having a great time to his dismay, up until his ears hear Ginny Weasley's exclamation saying "WHAT!" excessively loud to the point where it hurt his ears. He laughed, someone got something terrible and now they must be tormented with that fact. He looked back to his envelope taking hold of his paper, slowly pulling it out.

"WHO DID YOU GET?" Pansy said jumping around. Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hands down resting with the envelope. Pansy tried grabbing his envelope from him, begging to see.

"Parkinson, I'm just about to find out, will you just calm down for once in your life." He said shaking his head and pulling his envelope back from her.

He pulled the paper fully out and flipped it over to the side where the name was.

'_Hermione Granger'_

Draco just stared at it, hoping the name would disappear and change into someone else's name. But it didn't, it still said Granger's name right there and it wasn't going to go away. Pansy started to complain how she didn't get Draco as her match like she should of, saying how she got Ralph from Hufflepuff. Then she started to shove over to Draco and smiled at him, yearning for his attention, which he never gave her.

"Who did you get?"

Draco stood up still in shock, turned around and left, not saying one word to his friends. He went straight to his bedroom. He stormed right out of the Great hall down the towards the Head Boy and Girl's common room and into his room throwing things about, cursing at his belongings.

Hermione saw Draco get up and leave, quite angry. She knew exactly why. Most of her hated the fact that he was her match but a small part of her remembered how sweet he could be. The book said _The Antantrum doesn't bring out false attitudes; it brings out the original kind, caring side of the person who drinks the potion. Meaning the person is already capable to being the way he acts with or without the Antantrum. The Antantrum also brings out awareness of aspects in life they haven't paid attention to. Different beautiful things in the world, that they would originally think is beautiful but without the effect of influence in the past. Basically the Antantrum takes away what influences are on the person and allows that side of kind and compassion to show through. Show their deepest secret thoughts of positives in life._ Maybe she should have let Draco read it. She started to fight her conscience.

_-Do I run after him, calm him down, say sorry?_

_No. Stay here. Don't make a scene._

_-It's ALREADY a scene Hermione. Go after him. Fix it. After all you're going to be spending all day with him tomorrow anyway._

_But he's going to hate you. It's going to get worse._

_-Peace is NEEDED, go to him Hermione. Just do it._

Not knowing what she should do, she found her body taking control over herself and she was lead all the way back to the Head Boy and Girl commons where she said the password and stood at the front, she could hear the storm going on in Draco's bedroom. He was furious.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 6:** Confrontation

Hermione took a deep breath when she reached Draco's door. He was still tossing things about, and you could hear him muttering curses under his breath during this. She knocked on the door softly, but with no reply, he was still on a rampage. She knocked louder, rolling her eyes at his ignorance of the noise and at herself for standing there. Silence over took his room. Footsteps came towards the door.

Draco opened the door and came out; he started to walk away, breathing heavily after working his body in such ways from his anger that he had to catch his own breath. Hermione just watched him, slowly walking away closer to the portrait. Draco was going to leave.

"Malfoy" She said calmly. He froze, knowing he needed to deal with this sooner or later and later would mean tomorrow anyway.

"What Granger?" He said looking down in a disappointed voice.

"I think you and I need to talk." She said still reformed and calm. Crossing her arms and sitting onto the armrest of a near by chair. Draco turned around towards her taking a few steps her way.

"Talk about what, Granger? The fact that you 'accidentally' splashed Antantrum into my mouth and made it to where the determiners thought that we were supposed to be perfect matches?" he replied trying to convince her and himself that that was the case. He looked down to the ground shaking his head to where blonde strands fell in front of his eye.

"Draco…" she said softly under her breath sad. Draco looked up. She knew she had to deal with him and not let her temper get carried away. It would be much worse if she did. "I didn't do it on purpose; you honestly think that I'd purposely made it to where my hands were full holding a filled beaker to where 2 simple drops dropped on you? If I wanted to make you to be that way I would forced you to drink one, or tricked you, but I'm not desperate for you like Pansy is." Draco looked up from the ground towards Hermione, his face was emotionless.

"You're a bloody mud blood Granger. I'm a pureblood. HOW in the name of Merlin could we be 'matches'?" he said still emotionless.

"You think I'm psyched about this Malfoy? Do you think this is what I wanted? We've hated each other for 6 years, and then we get put together as Head Boy and Girl, you and I both weren't happy to the news. YOU know it." She said starting to get upset, she wasn't desperate for him and he's accusing her of it. She doesn't want to be something like that. She refuses.

"No." he said quietly. "But, the Antantrum stuff…"

"It shows secret desires Malfoy that have always been there. That side of you that I saw, that's nothing new, it's just hidden by your ego. It's in that book you took from me that night. If you really want to see it, it's in my room, I could show-" she said before getting cut off by Draco.

"It's not necessary." He quietly thinking, _she couldn't have known, it's impossible. I don't want her to know. I don't really even want myself to know._

The secret truth was in fact that Draco had always liked Hermione. He just never wanted to confront to the feelings he had for her, so in replace of needing to get her for him, he picked on her. Toyed with her mind, annoyed her, so that he could get her attention but made sure that no one would think that he liked her, him liking Hermione would be out of the Malfoy way, she as a mud blood. He thought that if he could, he could manage all those years without expressing his secret desire for her so that he could easily get over her, but he never was able to. Every night he would struggle with the fact of his desire to hold her in his arms. One part of him would beat him up with the fact that she was a mud blood and it was far from what a Malfoy deserves. The other part is his heart, the one that beats rapidly every time that she walks into the room, every time that she looks at him and every time that they got in a heated argument. He liked her alright, he liked her a lot.

"Malfoy… We're going to have to deal with tomorrow whether we like it or not." He kept his eyes on her. "I know you're upset but it wasn't my choice, it's a mistake but one that we have to deal with for just one day, or our houses will suffer and we ill have to suffer in another week's detention. I don't want to deal with that." She looked down, unsure of what to exactly say.

Draco wanted to kiss her. Just like many times before, even when she was on the verge of slapping him. He loved it when anger was in Hermione's eyes. Her power was irresistible to him, as was her strength. He stared at her, and decided to slowly reveal truth that she could find out easily if he were under the influences of Antantrum again.

"You're right Granger." He said as he stepping closer slowly, "I just can't believe they'd put us together, as being a match." He lied as he continued to move closer "It's something no one would expect, something that just wouldn't happen." He was right in front of Hermione at this point. Hermione leaned backwards into the chair to where she was almost falling into it. He still pressed forward. "The shock of it I guess kind of rushed at me. I know that there are consequences, and I don't want them. So you're right Granger. We're going to need to get along on this one." She nodded, nervously. He was awfully close.

Draco's mind was rushing. His eyes flew back and forth focusing on her eyes before him. He was now right in front of her, urging to do what he's dreamt of ever since they had the share the Head Boy and Girl position.

"To tell you the truth, I'm crazy Granger; I've always been crazy…" He said as he leaned his head in closer. Hermione looked at him unsure and uneasy of what he was a bought to do. His warm breaths lingered softly against her lips, his eyes closed ready to finish what he was going to say, but she wasn't sure if he was going to say it or kiss her. "…for _you_." He said in a soft whisper, coming towards her slowly, bringing his lips to where they barely were upon hers.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Draco pulled away in result of the knocking and said, "But why must you be a filthy mud blood?" He sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, Ron and Harry stood before him, and Draco rolled his eyes as they walked in and he walked away disappearing into his bed room.

Hermione was caught up in so much confusion she just sat there in the same position as if Draco was still there leaning towards her in front of her not collecting the fact that Ron and Harry were there, staring at her in curiosity of what exactly was going on.

"You ok 'Mione?" They both asked. Finally she snapped out of it. She shook her head slightly and looked back towards the two.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep that's all," she faked a yawn. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Checking up on you and the ferret situation, everything alright?" Ron asked

"Its fine, it's weird but its fine. Don't worry; it won't be a problem tomorrow. There's Antantrum." A soft smile took over her face, to ease her friends' worries.

"As long as it is that way, we'll be by your side if you want tomorrow 'Mione, now go to bed if you're so tired." Harry said smiling, Harry was a like a big brother to Hermione, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her in the world and the fact that Draco was her match for at least the year didn't settle easily with him, but he wasn't going to make it an issue that night.

"Alright, thanks for checking on me guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She faked another yawn, picking herself up from the chair, ready to go over to her desk to finish some homework. Harry and Ron said Bye and stepped out of the room. Draco watched above from a dark shadow, then crept back downstairs to finish with Hermione.

"Granger, I don't think I'm done talking to you just yet," he said calmly, walking back towards her slowly, watching her as if she were prey.

"What is it Malfoy?" she said rubbing her eyes, standing across from him in the room.

"What do you feel for me?" he lifted an eyebrow as he said this waiting for her answer.

"I don't know Malfoy. You were amazing when influenced to show your secret deep feelings in your emotion yesterday, and that side is what made me want to try to work things out and make sure that we could do this or if we needed to be under the influence of that Antantrum tomorrow."

"Granger" He bit his lip and looked at her delicately. "There's no need for me to take the Antantrum" Hermione showed more attention urging Draco to go on. "Well, I guess I'm saying that secret feeling's reaction to you during the detention is the truth of what I feel. There's something about you that intrigues me. Like a moth to a flame. I'm drawn to you." He said sighing and then reaching to a curl, moving it softly out of her face and genuinely smiled. Hermione didn't know what to do or think. It was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

Draco again came in closer but at more of a quicker pace. His lips were lingering just in front of hers just like before. They both could feel the heat of their breath falling upon their lips. Slowly they came closer until his lips met hers. Soft and gentle at first as he coaxed his lips over hers, until he knew for sure she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him and he took that into invitation of taking it into being a deeper kiss. He pulled her over and down onto the sofa, where he hovered over her staring into her soft brown eyes before swooping down and planting another kiss upon her lips. He deepened the kiss to the point where his breath was becoming short. He was kissing her hard. Hermione didn't know if she should push him off, it felt so right but this was Draco Malfoy. She allowed him to remain hovering over her kissing her passionately on the sofa. He finally needed to regain air, he looked at her and his eyes were soft and gentle as usual, only without the influence of the Antantrum this time.

"To tell you the truth I've hidden this for so long, you steal my breath away." Hermione eyed Draco curiously but she couldn't deny it. It was too late; it was too late to deny him.


	7. Chapter 7: Hate's Death, Hopes Beginning

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 7:** Hate's death and Hope's beginning

Hermione rolled over in her bed smashing her pillow against her bed in attempt for comfort since she wasn't able to sleep. Thoughts of what had just happened ran through her head without stop. Over and over again, telling her that it had really happened. Draco had kissed her, basically admitting that all these years, he's had deep feelings for her. Then following the kiss, he told her that she stole his breath away, she had run to her bedroom afraid, afraid that she felt the same. At first she cried a little as a catharsis since she didn't know if she even wanted to face Draco tomorrow. Did she feel the same, why was deciding if she did or didn't so hard? She buried her head more into her pillow wanting it to smother her thoughts until finally she drifted to sleep out of being incredible tired.

-

At that same moment that Hermione was in her room not being able to sleep, Draco remained still on the sofa where he previously had a part of Hermione for a second. He held his head in his hands; his blonde hair trickled through his fingers and was messy all over what had happened, he paced his breathing right before he sighed. He had told her too much. Why did it just come out? Why did he tell her that she was something that he himself, the 'great' Draco Malfoy, couldn't resist? He got up slowly and walked to his bedroom, staring at her bedroom before entering his room and changing into his pajamas where he stood before his bathroom mirror.

"You're pathetic" he said to his reflection while slamming his hand down hard on the counter top. _Why did this have to happen, I could have gone all 7 years at Hogwarts without Granger not knowing how much I wanted her. This damned Match Maker thing just ruined the chance of that. I lost my emotions. I kissed her and even though she was a good kisser I let emotion escape. I know better than that_ he told himself. _What are you going to do now Draco_ his conscience asked. "I'm a fool," he sighed looking at his fist still on the counter. He shook his head and walked out of his bathroom slowly, eyeing his bed before setting himself down into his bed. Draco's eyes traveled over to where his light was, underneath was a piece of special paper and pen. Draco smirked, grabbing the pencil and paper jotting something down, and then rushed to his door opening it and running down to where the desk was in the common room.

Hermione had waked up later than usual, hesitant to go out of her bedroom. She dressed herself and took a final breath before stepping out into the common room. She looked around. Draco was no where in sight. She let out a breath, half in gratitude and half in disappointment. She was torn and tired from a battle of her mind and heart. She walked over to her desk picking up her book reading while she waited for Draco, since she was required to spend the day with him or the consequences will happen.

30 minutes had passed, still no Draco. When Hermione woke up she already missed breakfast. Draco was walking down the halls on his way back from the great hall irritated that Hermione didn't show up to breakfast, he begun to think things like if she were too embarrassed to show up and did he really screw everything up? McGonagall had said herself that there will be consequences if someone's match ditched them but would Hermione really want to do that and risk taking the consequences? Draco turned the corner where he saw the Portrait to where Hermione must have been. He muttered the password and the door open, sure enough; as usual, there Hermione sat with her hair falling upon her face with a book blocking her nose and mouth. He smirked as he progressed into the common room.

"You missed Breakfast." Draco said casually, as he threw himself on the sofa. Looking over and eyeing Hermione as read silently in her chair.

"I know, I just woke up" she said almost to a whisper still reading. Draco smiled his wide grin, hoping she'd catch a glimpse of it.

"So, what exactly do you want to do for this Valentine's Day deal?" Hermione looked up at Draco, knowing he was going to suggest something; she sat up then placed her book down on the table in the middle of the room.

"I think you know what you want to do, so why don't you go ahead and suggest it."

"What about a walk? That is unless you want to stay in here; I can sit here watching you read if you want." Draco said suggest fully as he played with his robes that wrapped around him.

"A walk sounds nice. I'll get my shoes." Hermione stood up and walked to her room gathering her shoes, she sat on her bed picking up each shoe tying them ready to go.

She came out and nodded at Draco that she was ready, he smiled as she walked towards him. He opened the door and they walked out into the hall coming their way to the entrance to the outside. It was a normal but cold February afternoon. They walked side by side, a few inches away. Draco was serious but happiness could easily be hinted, while Hermione watched the ground below; watching her step. Soon they came to an assortment of trees. Hermione soon felt that she was alone; she turned around, to find that Draco disappeared. Her head ran back and forth carefully watching each corner of darkness.

"Malfoy… Malfoy? This isn't funny. Come back now." She spun around searching for him. "Malfoy, I'm being serious. Stop hiding from me."

Draco hid himself behind the side of the stone wall just out of her visibility. He looked down at the ground where snow lied. Bending over he picked snow up rolling it back and forth between his palms and waited for her to look away where he stood near, and when she did he tossed the snowball straight for her chocolate brown hair.

Smack

Hermione immediately looked straight over from where the snow ball hit her, but Draco outsmarted her. When he released the snowball he rushed over to the corner, slowly sneaking around behind Hermione as she analyzed the spot that Draco threw the surprise from. She crept slowly towards the stone wall. Draco slyly snuck behind her. Hermione paused at the side of the stone wall, _where is he_ she said to herself over and over. She stuck her head behind the stone wall to find nothing. Confused she started to back up looking around checking things twice. Then at that moment Draco rushed at her, yelling, scaring Hermione. He pushed her into a big pile of snow. He was pressed against her warm body when they landed. He was laughing generously, a laugh that Hermione and a lot of the others never saw. Hermione was upset from him pushing her into snow at first but she let down her stubborn side and started to laugh along as well. They were so caught up in laughing they didn't realize how close they really were and how their laughs had died down. Draco just gazed into her soft brown eyes, placing his hand on the side of her right cheek, cupping it slightly, thumbing back and forth over her skin. Soon her soft laughs slowed and she was looking straight back at him. They remained there in the pile of snow for a few minutes, gazing back into each others eyes, smiling.

From the side of the Stone wall stood Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hope shines high on this day, Dumbledore" McGonagall said after watching Draco pounce out of no where onto Hermione into the pile of snow.

He smiled back "You were right, this plan is brilliant." They observed Hermione and Draco for a few more minutes before they knew to give them privacy.

Draco's eyes traveled back and forth sweeping across Hermione not being able to speak. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that she was still very uneasy about the previous night so he just looked into her eyes, smiling with no end. Time seemed never ending and frozen. They were stuck in a moment they could easily call their own. They were lost in each other's eyes, in each other's world.


	8. Chapter 8: Painful Realizations

**EDITED;;**

**Chapter 8:** Painful Realizations

"Malfoy lets go to the lake." Hermione said aloud breaking the silence. Draco nodded and rose to his feet dusting the snow off him. He then held his hand out looking down to Hermione to help her up. She grabbed his hand after hesitation and smiled meekly, nodding in thanks, freeing herself of the snow on her body as well.

"Shall we?" Draco asked holding out his hand for hers. Hermione just stared at it for a moment, grabbing his hand. It was cool but warming, tight but comforting, but for a lack of better words, it was perfect.

They walked hand in hand to the lake where several other matches stood, the moment they came out to where they could be seen, everyone stopped doing what they were doing, to see that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were indeed matches. Some gasped in reaction, some gagged, others amazed. Hundreds of years could go by and no one could dare have the thought of a Pureblooded Malfoy to want to be with a Mud Blood. Everyone was convinced that they both were on Antantrum. They had to be, right? That was it, the two people most famous for having a high disliking for each other MUST have taken Antantrum. Rumors of this flew. Draco and Hermione were under the influence of Antantrum, poor things.

Draco glanced and glared at everyone staring but for once, he didn't care about his reputation, or his ego, or anything else others would think. He wanted to live what he had dreamt of for the longest time and now it was his chance. Hermione looked around seeing what Draco had saw, everyone was staring, and it made her uneasy. Draco and Hermione found a spot where they wanted to sit and he zapped at the ground for a blanket to appear on the ground for them to sit on.

"Malfoy… everyone is staring." Hermione said nervously.

"I know, but who cares? I don't." he shrugged the comment off as if it were a soft breeze.

"You don't?" Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Why?" staring at Draco as he looked back at her in result to the sound of her voice.

"Look, if you're worried what they are thinking, it's more than likely that they've concluded we had to take Antantrum, so how I look at it, just do what you want"

Draco had a point. The Antantrum was expressed a lot about how it would make things easier. Besides she told Harry and Ron that's what they were going to do anyway. It was a good excuse to fall back on if it had became an issue.

"True" she finally said nodding. He was right and they could easily use it to their advantage.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he took that as a sign that he could be comfortable with her. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could smell his scent, not the expensive cologne that Draco likes to wear but the actual Draco scent. She closed her eyes while she listened to the sound of the water softly brushing against the shore. She was cold, but she didn't seem to mind, the warmth from Draco's body made her content. Draco leaned his head down to where their heads were resting together and they lost themselves in another moment. Nothing around them seemed to be present. Not even the eyes staring confused by the image they possessed. He liked the feeling being so close to Hermione. He liked it so much he started to wonder why he was so stupid for not expressing it sooner because if he had years before, he'd be able to have a longer time holding her in his arms and really being close to someone for once in his life.

The problem with Draco was that he's afraid of getting hurt. He learned that being in love made you vulnerable and being vulnerable means you are weak. If he were weak, he could get hurt and the whole image he possessed was him as a strong Malfoy, who could never be broken or hurt. His mind traveled to the reason of why he never had such a possession in his life and remembered why he had always been mean to Hermione. He pulled his head up and tucked his hand back in realization. Hermione made him vulnerable. Hermione made him weak. Hermione has always been his weakness. So now the question was answered. It wasn't the fact that she was best friends with Potter. It was the fact that he secretly knew Hermione was his weakness.

Once Draco pulled away from her, she raised up.  
"What's wrong?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing." he said glaring into the water.

Hermione just sat there, wondering whether or not she should push to know since it was more than just _nothing_. It was something. However she didn't want to fight him. She realized what she was just doing. Leaning against her enemy, engulfing his scent into her memory, soaking up each second that passed by. Sudden reality fell upon her, in the back of her mind, pushed back so far because it would be illogical to think of, was the fact that she has liked Draco for a while.

So there the two sat awkwardly in realization that they've had a secret even from themselves of needing the other. Hermione looked one way, Draco looking the other, with a confused but angered face. Maybe they should have had the Antantrum after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Harry and Ron to the Rescue?

**A/N**: It was really hard to follow chapter 8 because I really was clueless as to what I wanted to do to lead it up to the ball, so hopefully this was alright. To any point, I got it done since you're reading it now. I am thrilled that everyone loves my story so far because I'm enjoying writing it. It's amazing to have control of what happens to the story and then finding out that he way you've expressed it makes others want more. Hurrah.

Thank you for all the sweet reviews. They psyched me up and the reason why I am trying to get more and more chapters out on here soon! So thanks to each one of you.

To answer a question "Who are the matchmakers?" this will be revealed later. You'll see.

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 9**: Harry and Ron to the rescue?

Draco still concentrated while staring into the blue stormy water while silence was growing to an uncomfortable state. Hermione sighed, she was enjoying this but now it's just not that great. The silence needed to be killed. Situations need to be resolved.

At that moment Harry, Ginny, Ron and the second year Hufflepuff girl Teri, were all walking down to the lake for a double date afternoon. Harry carried Hot Chocolate while Ron had blankets. As they rounded the corner their eyes landed on Draco and Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other seeing that it was a moment where Hermione was feeling a bit stressed or in a state that isn't going over so well. They promised her that they'd be there when she'd need it and at this moment, it looked like it was needed.

"We'll be right back. Here's the blankets and hot chocolate, set it up, we need to check something out"

Harry handed to Ginny and she nodded in acceptance knowing what they were going to do. She turned around to Teri and handed her the hot chocolate while she set the blankets down on the ground.

Harry and Ron walked over slowly but not in a sneaky way so that they could be heard. Hermione heard them first. Draco was in his own world for the moment. She turned around seeing the two boys standing up before them.

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you and the ferret, things going well?" Ron eyed Draco who was starting to turn towards them. Instantly Ron noticed the annoyed face Draco had. Obviously the Antantrum wasn't working or only worked for matches.

"Everything is fine, a bit weird being on the Antantrum and all but over all it's alright. Draco and I were just watching the water off on the lake. It's beautiful."

"Do you both want to join us over there on the top of the hillside?" pointed Harry to Ginny and Teri

"No Potter. We're fine where we are."

"You sure Malfoy?"

"Yes boy wonder. I'm sure. I just was thinking. Besides Hermione and I were going to be on our way for a dinner for two. So if you don't mind. Say your goodbyes." Draco stood up pulling out his wand zapping the blanket away. Then he looked to Hermione who looked confused due to this plan never revealed to her.

"Malfoy, since when did we pl-"

"Don't worry about it Granger, just say bye to Potter we need to be on our way." He said a bit duller to her since he had to act he were on the Antantrum.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Thanks for the invite, but we did have a dinner planned. I'll see you two at the ball." She smiled and looked over to Draco who was basically motionless but a hint of annoyance was shown.

"Alright, lets go Malfoy." She said looking back towards him. Draco nods and they walk back side by side to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10: Figure a way to get go

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 10: **Figure a way for me to let go

Draco and Hermione entered into their common room. Draco casually walked up to the fire place in the dark before retrieving his wand and flicking it to the center of the room near the fireplace. The fire place lit up within seconds, glaring a bright flash at first, revealing a small table for two with 2 candles and covered plates. Draco pulled back a chair for Hermione to sit in, watching her with the light from the fire dancing on her skin.

"When did you do all this?" Hermione asked curiously, never thinking Draco would ever do something to this extent.

"I have my ways Granger. Don't think much of it."

Hermione sat down looking at the covered plate before her, wondering what was under it. Draco sat down across from her watching as carefully as he could to not distract her from her curiosity over the food. However, she stopped, knowing that he was watching. Hermione looked up at him watching him watching her. Their eyes came in contact, Hermione blush fully looked away still feeling uncomfortable with this all, it was a bit to strange.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?"

"Just waiting until you're ready" she said placing a grin on her face in appreciation of the food before them.

"Well, in that case…" Draco pulled out his wand yet again and levitated the metal plate coverings up into the air and flicked them off to the side, silently.  
"Eat up"

Revealed under the plate coverings were mash potatoes with gravy, a nice well done steak alongside of carrots. Hermione looked up with her eyes gleaming; it was one of her favorite meals. How could he have known? It must have been a lucky guess. Hermione picked up a fork and knife and began to cut the meat gently. They ate their food quietly, not knowing whether or not to talk. Draco looked up from his plate and watched her eat, he pulled his wand out under the table, and controlled her hand to place her spoon of mash potatoes in her mouth too a bit too far to the left, where gravy landed onto the corner of her mouth. Draco let out a small laugh before covering his hand coughing. Draco immediately looked down the split second Hermione had looked up.

"What is it?" she asked knowing he was laughing; Draco wasn't very smooth when he did try to cover up his laugh, especially like that. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and stared straight at the still amused Draco.

"Nothing, nothing…" he said softly chuckling himself to being serious.

"Malfoy, I know you're lying to me. Come on. Tell me." Hermione said demanding and irritated. Draco smirked widely knowing the control he had over the situation, which made him confident and strong.

"Alright Granger," he said laughing softly still. He rose up from his seat and walked over to her and bent down to her to be eye to eye. His smile crept from the center of his mouth to the corner. He lifted his hand to where he caressed his hand against her neck and followed his thumb to where the small spot of gravy laid, he swiped it down and looked at her still, wiping his hand off on a napkin before replacing it in the same spot as before, looking into her eyes. "You had some gravy on you"

"MALFOY" she said out loud, pushing his arm back standing up. "You're telling me, I had to force you to tell me what you were giggling at and it was the fact that I had gravy on me? You sniveling little…" before she could finish Draco wrapped his strong arms around her stopping her with a kiss. He knew Hermione would jump up in reaction and that she'd be flustered with the fact that he seemed to let her have the gravy on her face until she was humiliated when she were to get ready for the ball. Which wasn't his plan at all; his plan was to kiss her. What better to receive this when he knew he could annoy her first and be able to take it by surprise?

He kissed her softly for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"You honestly think you could get off that easily? Kissing me to where I don't forget what you were going to pull off?" she said eyeing him carefully.

"Yes" he said smiling wide.

"Well… It worked." Hermione ran back to him where she basically did the pouncing this time to where they landed on top of the sofa, planting a kiss upon his still smiling face. Their kiss hardened. He liked how she took control of him; there he was weak beneath her, giving her all he had in his kissing capabilities. Her grip on his neck strengthened, yearning to be closer than they were. He traveled his hands down caressing her body from her shoulders to the very bottom tips of her waist.

"Granger." He said still using her last name, due to the fact of feeling comfortable and keeping unneeded awkward seconds away. They pulled away from each other; she lifted an eyebrow in response. "We still have dinner to eat." He said smiling.

Hermione got up from being on top of him and straightened her robes out. She paused to see that Draco didn't get up but still was staring at her. Slowly he rose, standing before her again. A small smile came out on Hermione's lips; Draco watched it form completely before looking back into her eyes, locking on, and feeling warmth. His heart beat became rapid. Dinner could wait. He wasn't hungry for food. He was hungry for Hermione.

Draco sighed; Hermione looked back at him in a rush of confusion of what exactly was going on.

"Dinner can wait." He said before wrapping his arms around her small body pulling her up to where he laid her onto the sofa. He planted his weight on his arms which were besides Hermione's shoulders; he looked at her softly as if they were meant to be each other's completely. They smiled at each other before Draco fell down upon her lips kissing her delicately. A few more minutes passed as they kissed slow and fast, soft and hard, rushed and patient. The bell for 7 rang in their room. The ball was an hour away. They stopped kissing knowing that they needed to go and get ready.

"So" Hermione said softly looking back into Draco's eyes, sinking deeper into the sofa.

"So" Draco smiled back, brushing hair out of the way of her right eye.

"I guess we should get ready?"

"I guess so." Draco said not letting her body leave underneath his.

"You're going to have to let me go." she struggled to get up. Draco didn't move and kept his eyes straight on her.

"Maybe"

"Maybe? We'll need to get ready in order to go to the ball."

"Or we could stay here" he said playfully, toying with her.

"We have to go Malfoy." She said giving him a serious face, telling him to really get up.

"That doesn't mean we have to be on time." Draco didn't move still.

"You're a funny one. Let go. We need to get ready."

"Only on one condition Granger."

"Hmm?"

"You figure out a way for me to let you go."

Hermione laughed, Draco was being serious. He wasn't going to let her go. He didn't want to. He wished the world could remain as far away as possible when they were together like this but time was their enemy and it would always defeat them. Hermione had a choice, to play along or to be serious and make him let go.

"Well, your breath smells." She said laughing; making a move to get up before Draco softly restrained her back into the sofa.

"And you're a horrible liar." He said then holding on to her waist tighter.

"You're an ugly ferret." She said lifting an eyebrow as a take that remark.

"Oh come on now, no low blows. Besides, I know that that is a lie as well. It's something that Potter and Weasel would say to attempt to hurt my feelings."

"Malfoy, we really need to get ready."

"Not until you convince me to let you go."

Hermione sighed; he wasn't going to let her go. She neared his face slowly looking into his eyes until they weren't visible clearly and kissed him softly.

"Oh now you just tempt me Granger. That makes me not want to let go." He growled smirking. Hermione laughed he was being stubborn, but it was cute, but she needed to go get ready though.

"Come on Draco, we can play this later, we really need to get ready." Draco let out a fake frown pretending his feelings were hurt.

"I suppose you're right but we have an hour. I won't let go until there is only… 5 minutes left."

"I need more time than just 5 minutes." She laughed out.

"Ok, ok… 7 minutes." He smiled, pulling her closer to him.

She gave up on irresistible his irresistible grip and lied next to him looking into his eyes.

"20 minutes. Nothing less." She said.

"But…"

"No buts Malfoy. Or you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"But…"

"I said no buts"

"But…"

"Argh!" Hermione reached over and begun to tickle Draco, who surprisingly enough squirmed in reaction. He was rather ticklish. She began to enjoy herself. Draco could barely take it, and before he knew it, his grip slipped. Hermione stood up immediately.

"I guess I found a way." She said evilly staring back at him still in the same position on the sofa but with a saddened face.

"Congratulations Granger. But you not only got loose from my grip, but hurt me as well" he pouted while holding a laugh in.

"Aw well isn't that a shame. What will I ever do?"

"You can come back."

"I could but… there's only 40 minutes until the ball and- I ought to get ready."

"But…"

"What did I tell you about those buts?" she winked.

"Bah, fine." He huffed and got up. "I'll meet you downstairs at 8."

"Thank you" she said longingly running over kissing him on the cheek. Draco blushed and turned away to where she couldn't see the redness on his pale cheek.

"Mmhmm" he let out while walking away to his bedroom to change for the ball.


	11. Chapter 11: One Lucky Guy

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 11:** One Lucky Guy

Draco left his bedroom around 7:50 so that he could fully anticipate the sight of Hermione meeting him at the bottom of the stairs for the ball. He stood up straight, eyes forward to the top of the stairs where Hermione would reveal herself from. In his hand was a blood red rose. Students all watched him wait Hermione. Draco looked down checking that everything was placed straight and correct. He wanted to look sharp in his attire. He wrote black pants and a tuxedo black jacket over a bright white shirt tucked in perfectly into his pants. He crossed his arms carefully making sure he did not harm the rose. He stared at the rose, remembering how he thought giving a girl a flower was pathetic and pointless. It was going to die anyway. Why bother? But this particular rose caught Draco's eye. It shimmered for him. Each petal was in place of perfection. He ran his thumb over the side of the rose; it was as soft as Hermione's face. He closed his eyes as he thumbed over the petals until he sensed eyes gleaming down onto him from the top of the staircase.

There stood Hermione in the most gorgeous dress that made Draco silently gulp in shock. His eyes ran through her whole body. The way that the soft magenta dress flattered her body, curving where she curved and ruffling at the sides from wrinkles placed on purpose in the front. His eyes met hers that were hidden beneath curls that fell in front of her face. A smile crept across her face and she looked at Draco at the bottom of the steps, counting the seconds before they would meet at the end. Slowly she held onto the side of the railing moving gracefully down to where he awaited impatiently at the bottom. She stopped before him looking down almost ashamed of what she was wearing. Which she was, she was wondering if she wore the wrong thing because he had said no word to her. She feared what exactly he would say. Draco took his hand and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"You look…" he paused not knowing what the perfect word to say would be. He raced his eyes back and forth focusing on each of hers.

"Ridiculous? I know. I didn't know how to do-" Hermione begun to dip her head back down towards the ground but Draco interrupted her with his finger on her lips.

"Amazing, Granger. You look amazing." He finally let out smiling. Hermione admired Draco and couldn't believe that he spoke such words and that such compliments could come from him, but he has surprised her before, she shouldn't expect anything of the ordinary Draco she knew since year one.

"Thank you." They still stared at each other, yet again completely in their own world. Unbeknownst to them, Draco's groups of Slytherins were staring at them enraged.

"This is for you" he said smiling while he handed her the red rose. Hermione didn't know what to say but she didn't have to, her eyes expressed all the thanks, gratitude and happiness that were needed. He smiled and reached for her hand and led her into the hall where the ball room was being held.

All the previous years' balls were not amusing or thrilling to Draco. He'd sit half the time not wanting to please his date in the need of dancing. He'd watch his friends and even Potter, Weasel and Hermione dancing with each other or their dates. He had always watched Hermione flow across the floor with her date and would always think of reasons why that particular guy had no right to be there holding her in their arms. He never did like balls but this one. This ball was one that he couldn't be happier going to, granted he'd rather him and Hermione stayed in the common room, he knew he'd love every moment of this night. They walked in confidently with each other, not caring for a second what others thought or said.

"Alright Granger, pick wherever you'd wish to sit."

"Mmm, how about… over there?" she pointed to the corner of the room in the back.

"Ah, you want to be discreet? Don't want to show off that you have the phenomenal Draco Malfoy aye?" Hermione laughed and shrugged it off.

"Alright, let's go sit." They sat down as more and more students filled into the hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Teri walked over to where Hermione and Draco sat laughing at each other.

"Do you mind Malfoy?" Harry asked as he pulled back a chair before planning to sit.

Draco sighed irritably but looked at how it would make Hermione grateful and all he wished to do was please her at the moment. "You might as well Potter." Hermione grinned widely and rubbed Draco's hand in regards to her happiness. The four sat down smiling and relaxing, all while being amazed to the fact that Draco was alright with being in presence of them.

Slowly the music struck up and began to progress. Several students went straight away out to dance, like Ron and Teri who seemed to be getting along with each other quite well. Harry and Ginny went off as well smiling arm in arm. Draco and Hermione were left alone at the table smiling softly at each other. Hermione looked out to the others dancing, where she wanted to be but doesn't suggest it. Draco watched her yearn for a dance, but wants to make it a surprise when he would ask her. The first few songs ended and he was pulling off what he did at previous balls which angered him. He needed to change it. He got up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand and nodded willingly. They walked off into the middle of the dance floor where they slow danced holding each other tightly. They traveled in circles across the floor in the crowd of people, but all they could see was each other. Draco enjoyed being the one who had her in his arms, instead of going through another ball on the sidelines not happy with his dance while he watched her smile while some schmuck clang onto her. This time, it was no schmuck, it was him. He felt like he was holding the greatest thing in the world. He looked down when he felt her head move up. They stared into each others eyes for the last few minutes of the dance, swaying back and forth, to and fro. Draco smiled knowing he made her the happiest girl in the room. The song ended and he smiled gladly that he was there with her.

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to go get a drink, alright?"

"I could get it for you…" he said suggestively

"No its ok, I want to say hi to some friends who are over there anyway. You do your thing, I'll do mine and I'll meet you back at the table in a few minutes." She smiled and disappeared into the crowd of moving students. Finally when she was no where in his vision, he turned around and walked back to the table and sat down watching others dance.

He smiled, unable to hide his happiness. Draco was actually happy and he didn't mind showing it, in fact he wanted people to see that he felt like the luckiest person alive. He wanted everyone to know, that was until an unwanted shadow appeared on the table.

Draco looked up angered. "What do you want?"


	12. Chapter 12: Acting as if you are in love

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 12:** Acting as if you are in love

"Draco. What is wrong with you?" Pansy said the one thing everyone in the room thought but had no nerve to say a loud.

"What do you mean Parkinson? There is nothing wrong with me." He glared at her and the rest of the Slytherins.

"You're being nice and for Merlin shake your match is GRANGER. The ugly, little miss know it all, snobby mud blood. How on earth could you be paired with such a person? Not only that you're smiling like you're HAPPY, HAPPY about being with her."

"Parkinson, you have no clue of what you talk about." He said while his body stiffened. He wanted to hit her. Hit her for the fact of her yelling at him, the fact of accusing him of being happy with Hermione and for the fact that she insulted Hermione. He tightened his hands into a fist, trying to control his anger; no scene was needed to be made. Hermione was going to be back within minutes and he didn't want to screw it up.

"DRACO, you know EXCATLY of what I talk about. You're acting as if you were in love with the repulsive mud blood. How pathetic is that!"

"DO NOT TEMPT ME PARKINSON." He roared over her voice. "I will not take this. You are just jealous of her because you think 'repulsive mud blood' is better than you. The mud blood is my match and I won't let the Slytherins suffer. I want to win the house cup so therefore I'm taking the bloody Antantrum for you all so that I CAN at least put up with this horrifying day. SO watch what you say Parkinson or you surely will regret every second of your life henceforth."

Parkinson looked down, ashamed for even bringing the subject up. Draco was right, when would he ever choose a mud blood in his own freewill? She really screwed her chances up with Draco now and possibly forever. Tears welded up in her eyes and a soft whimper escaped from her mouth before she ran away to the girls bathroom bawling.

Slowly each Slytherin moved away from the table to leave Draco alone before he snapped back at them. He looked up seeing one figure remaining after he thought everyone had left. It was Hermione. She didn't look happy. Fear struck instantly into Draco's mind. _Did she hear all that was said? Will she understand?_ He looked at her face; a streak line from a tear was left as evidence on her face that she heard enough.

"Hermione," he said not realizing he actually used her first name for the first time.

"No Malfoy. I don't care. I don't. All I am is an undeserving mud blood. You just wanted to trick me. Maybe you were just using me to get closer to Harry. I actually thought you were different. How could you lie to me? I am such a fool!" she cried out, rubbing her hand over her face before turning around and rushing out the hall's door.

"GRANGER, WAIT!" Draco yelled out "please?" but he was too late, she was too far. _I really made a disaster this time._ He sighed looking at the rose left behind. He bent over picking up the rose crushed from being stepped on, he lifted the limp petals up before two fell to the ground, he actually felt like crying, but turned it into anger at himself and the rest of the Slytherins that ruined the night.

This is exactly what they needed. The plan was going along well. Professor McGonagall smiled to Professor Trelawny, who predicted such events to happen from her crystal ball.

"This is necessary in order to achieve the goal. You need to make that announcement." Professor McGonagall nodded in result and walked up to the front of the hall cutting the music off short.

"Attention Students, I want to announce something and then you may continue to dance your night away. I'm ecstatic that everyone is getting along with each other and furthermore I am pleased to announce that Antantrum wasn't needed tonight. The matchmakers do not lie about who is meant for each other. No matter the surprises." She looked over to Draco who was upset hesitant to run out in the middle of McGonagall's speech. "So I'd like to express my thanks to each and every one of you who decided to be intelligent mature wizards and witches making good use of each situation and dealing with some particular circumstances many of you may of not liked. We are all very proud of each of you. Enjoy the rest of the ball" she finished walking away back to where all the other Professors stood.

Now it was up to Draco on what fate lied ahead for him.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth shall Set You Free

**A/N:** Inspired by the song This Ruined Puzzle by Dashboard Confessional

I know that it's rushed, bleh I guess it's because I have so many ideas and its kind of bursting out the edges with me. I'm going to go back either in the next few days or when I have exactly what I want as an idea skeleton for the story to add in things and pace it better.

**EDIT;;**

**Chapter 13:** The Truth Shall Set You Free

The moment when Professor McGonagall had announced that no one needed the Antantrum Draco knew that he was in a bit of trouble. In hopes of avoiding it he walked out of the hall into the garden and sat down on a bench still holding on the crushed rose. Everything was going wrong. He wanted a flawless night for him and Hermione to escape into a night of fantasy with a perfect excuse of Antantrum for their actions in public. But no, this couldn't happen on account of two reasons, his stupidity of going along with a lie to protect himself and the announcement that revealed his only excuse was a lie. He placed his head in his hands ashamed, then thought of the note he put into Hermione's book the night he first kissed her.

Hermione ran all way back into her room, plopping down onto her bed wanting to cry. _You were stupid to believe him. He's never been nice and all he had to do is pretend to like you, pretend the Antantrum got into his mouth during detention. It was all an act; it was all a stupid act. You were fooled. You're stupid. Just plain stupid._ She buried her face into her pillow bawling. She never thought that Draco would or even could break her heart, but he managed to. After crying for a few minutes she stood up to get a tissue, clear off the rundown makeup on her face. She grabbed the tissue and then looked over and saw her book. _There's an idea. Read. Escape into their world stay far from reality. _She picked up the book and began to read page by page. She placed her hand to prepare herself to turn the page when she had a hard time to grabbing a hold of one page. She stopped reading and looked down to the corner of the book; another piece of paper was stuck to the page. She flipped the page and looked at the extra scrap of paper that was attached by magic.

**It Read:**

_My thoughts to Hermione,_

_Tonight I messed up. I hope that you'll have it in your heart to forgive me. I want you to know that every time I kissed you I meant it, every single second of it. I've always liked you and I can't help but to feel that I ruined it. I know how this probably comes off; I am Draco Malfoy, a guy least likely to be saying such a thing to any girl. But here I am saying it; I am a coward, a coward in the fact that I wanted to hide this feeling forever from you. There is something about you that I can not describe but it does something to me, something amazing. I hid this note just like I've hidden my feelings and when you find it; this hidden fact can be revealed. I want to be yours and you to be mine. I've wanted it this ever since you held your wand up at me and had me frozen from fear against a tree. I know all I've shown is hatred, but that is far, far from the truth._

_My life seems meaningless without you. Please don't allow my stupid mistakes ruin my chance with the one thing I've never felt so sure about before._

_Draco_

Hermione read it. It was a magical note thinker, where this particular one expresses the thoughts a person has pertaining to another person. They were handing them out all week. Draco must have bought one. _But, does he really feel this way? Or is this another trick. _The only way to find out is if she cast a truth spell onto the paper. She hurriedly ran down the halls on her way to the library where she opened a book in search of the spell. Hermione rounded the corner before running right into Pansy Parkinson.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Parkinson, give me anymore attitude and I'll be forced to deduct 10 points from Slytherin."

"As if it matters, you already have Draco wrapped around your retched fingers. For all we know, he could be under your spell. What are you trying to pull of Granger? Cheating your way into helping Gryffindor win the house cup that they do not deserve?" Pansy stepped closer holding her wand out, a few other Slytherin students slipped out from the shadows on the walls.

"I am doing nothing of the sort. Draco is the one who is tricking me; he made me think he wanted me." She said softly holding on the now crumbled note she found from the book.

"Did you not hear McGonagall? The Antantrum was a scam. We confronted Draco asking him why he was acting so pathetically in love with you. He told us that he was under the influence of Antantrum." She stepped closer pulling out her wand. "You see Granger, Draco lied to us. That only means one thing. Draco means every single sickening act of kindness he has ever suggested towards you. Therefore you must have put him on some kind of spell to make him fall for you, you sick twisted mud blood." She flicked her wand with her wrist muttering a few words and Hermione passed out falling onto the floor.

Draco finally decided to go see Hermione, maybe she would accept his apology, and he hoped she'd accept it. He ran up the stairs to where his corridors were. He said the password and stepped inside yelling for Hermione out loud. He ran to her bedroom door and knocked on it, no one answered.

"Granger? Please Granger, open the door. I am sorry. I'm just scared." He knocked on the door again before turning the knob. The door opened, and all he saw was a book laid open on her bed, but where she was he didn't know. He ran out into the hall thinking of the Library as the second most likely place she would be. Right before he got there he stepped down and heard something crush. He moved his foot back and looked what lied in his way. He bent over and picked it up.

_My thoughts to Hermione,_

I love her.

- Draco

He was shocked to what it said himself considering it was his thoughts not what he was willing to admit to himself to say. He did love her, he honestly did.

"GRANGER?" he cried out looking all around. He was still a good amount away from the library. He continued to walk to the doors before hearing a soft laugh in a dark corner.

"Wow Draco, I never thought you could be so weak." Pansy revealed herself out from the shadow.

"What do you want Parkinson" he said angrily.

"For you to forget about Granger. We took care of her; you don't need to worry about her spell…"

"You what?"

"We took care of her. You don't have to be under this spell anymore."

"IM NOT UNDER ANY SPELL PARKINSON."

"You must be. She's a mud-"

"Finish that sentence and I will finish you." He said mad still looking around. "Where is she?" Pansy stood still not wanting to tell Draco and not wanting to get hurt due to his anger.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Tell me the truth Draco. If you tell me the truth maybe I'll tell you the truth of where your precious mud- _ahem_ – Granger is."

"What do you want to know Parkinson" still searching around the room.

"You know what I want to know Draco. Just spit it out."

"FINE. I love her. OK? She makes me feel like the luckiest guy alive. I actually feel happy. I don't bloody care what people think and what they do in result. I want her. I don't care where she came from, what she is, who she's friends with, what house she's in. None of it matters. I only acted like it did because I didn't want to admit that I liked someone who I fell behind in class ranks. Ok? Now tell me where she is Parkinson, or you'll regret it." He said pointing his wand straight for her face prepared to take any action necessary.

"Ok Draco, but you're breaking my heart yet again."

"I never wanted your dim heart in the first place, so you're breaking it yourself Parkinson. You were the one who was jumping on me taking things over board making me want to run straight to hell when you were around." Pansy had tears welding up in her eyes again. He wasn't worth this.

"Fine Draco. She's tied up, I knocked her out cold with a spell, and she's probably awake by now. She's underneath the whomping willow."

"You're pitiless!" Draco said enraged muttering a spell pushing Pansy back into the dark corner she revealed herself from. She got up slowly rubbing the back of her head while Draco ran off outside into the snowy night.


	14. Chapter 14: The Whomping Willow's Wrath

**A/N: **Im not completly happy with this chapter, it might get remade later, but here's what happens next at least. I hope you enjoied this all and what i edited on the previous chapters. I'll be hopefully working on this more.

**Chapter 14:** The Whomping Willow's Wrath

Snow fluttered across the sky as Draco emerged out from the entrance into Hogwarts. Hermione was in trouble and the thought of such a thing killed him inside. Strength unknown to him flared up and he was willing to take on anything that was to come in his way. He walked down paths strong and paced. Before he knew it, he was standing a couple hundred feet away from the Whomping Willow. There laid fragile Hermione still in her beautiful dress, struggling beneath the many branches of the evil tree. She struggled not yelling for help knowing that no one would answer its call. The tree was swinging its branches in attempt to get to her but she was just barely out of reach. Draco's eyes watched horrified and he started to run towards her.

"HERMIONE" he yelled out, running faster than before. Draco pulled out his wand while he ran closer, branches began to launch after him, and he turned, spun, jumped, and dodged out of the way of the swinging branches. He was almost within reach of Hermione; he flicked his wand saying a spell that burned the rope off the tree. Hermione as free, his mind was at ease, he dodged to where he was next to her, running his hands over her face.

"You ok?" he said while everything in his body still raced.

"I'm fine" Hermione replied whipping tears from her eyes. "How are we going to get out of here?" The Whomping Willow's branches still flew from place to place, preventing a safe return to the building. They both sat thinking of what spell could be used to get out of the way.

"I got it!" he said excitedly. "When I say so, run back to the building, don't look back, I'm going to try to stun it."

"Can you even do that spell!"

"I am not weasel. I can manage, now just wait for when I say so, and you run and don't stop."

Draco watched the swinging branches fly in front of them; swishing back and forth, angrily. He looked around watching for when there would be a perfect gap of time for her to run back to the building. Finally their chance came, the branch whacked the ground and none was going to come back at that spot for a few seconds.

"NOW HERMIONE, GO!" Hermione picked up and sprinted across the ground, the Whomping Willow might have been big and brutal but it wasn't fast and Hermione was a fast one. Draco watched her ready with his wand just in case until she successfully crossed the ground without being harmed.

She reached the other side and immediately turned around watching Draco still underneath the tree.

"COME ON DRACO!"

Draco looked around, waiting for a similar breaking of time so that he could run just as Hermione did. Finally what he thought would be the perfect moment, he took off running. He was only a couple feet away from her, her eyes watching him as he ran closer, but soon her eyes grew to fear.

"WATCH OUT!"

But her warning was too late. The medusa like branches flew around him teasing itself to when it'd strike down onto Draco below. Finally, a branch came by and swung, hitting Draco's right side of his body causing him to fly in the air, landing a little past Hermione, curled up. Hermione started to feel more tears fly down her face, and she rushed over towards Draco's body covered in dirt and snow. She bent down before him moving him over to where she could see his face. He looked back up at her lifting his hand and placing it on her face, giving her a weak reassuring smile.

"Just hold on Draco… just a little longer, for me. Please." She turned to the empty spot besides her where she flashed a magic spell to conjure a sort of carrier, where she placed his body on it and drug him inside of Hogwarts, yelling for help.


	15. Chapter 15: Healing Bruises

**A/N**: I'm trying my best I just don't know how much I'm liking where I'm heading, I think I can turn it around into something good. Sorry about the lacking chapters \ ILL FIX THEM, some day.

I posted this not really pre-reading it because I need to go to bed. So if there are subtle mistakes, please don't get on me about it too much, it'll be fixed within time, I just figure you'd be more happy if the next part of the story was up

**Chapter 15: **Healing Bruises

Draco was knocked out cold for 3 hours; Hermione sat at the side of his bed, never leaving his side. Why would he risk his life for hers? Granted yes they both were fully attracted to each other but never in her dreams did she honestly think that Draco would risk his life for a muggle born. She sighed watching his non moving body stay limp. Hermione raised her hand over his head and brushed his hair back wishing he'd wake from the darkness.

"Draco… wake up… for me? Please. Come on." She begged him still unconscious on the bed. Hermione rested her tired body against his chest, hearing a weak heartbeat, which rhythmically rocked her to sleep.

Late during the night, Hermione's sleeping body was moved to where she was curled up in a chair with a blanket engulfing her body. A soft candle was lit giving the two a small sense of security. Draco began to stir, slowly coming back to being his awaken state. He rose up from his bed looking around before his eyes settled on a small person covered by a blanket next to his bed. A small smirk came across Draco's face. He watched her eyes move rapidly, knowing she was fast asleep in a dream, then watched her body's movement from air flowing in and out of her body raise up and down slowly. She looked so peaceful. Draco looked to see the time; it had been 7 hours since he saved her from the tree. His mind went back in thoughts to recollect on what had happen. His mind traveled to what could have been and what did happen. Draco slapped his forehead in realization that he could have easily touched the knot and things would have been so much easier, but his mind was rushed and the imagery of the branches flying around beautiful Hermione's body scared the living hell out of him. He sighed out loud before laying back against the pillow he had been resting on in his unconscious status. He turned his body to its side so that the view of Hermione sleeping was what he'd see constantly while he had to stay in the hospital wing.

A couple of hours went by; Draco eventually fell asleep after watching Hermione dream peacefully in the chair beside his bed. The chair was just close enough that Draco could reach out and hold Hermione's hand and that's where it stayed, his hand over hers as they slept until the dawn's light danced upon their faces. Draco woke first, again staring at the sleeping body before him. Moments later, Hermione stirred, her eyes fluttering open taking in her whereabouts before looking down with an awaking yawn. She saw his hand placed upon hers, immediately she knew that he had to of woken up and an instant smile flew upon her face. She looked up and their eyes met as happy as ever.

"Hey you" Draco said softly rubbing his hand over hers gently.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione moved her hands to intertwine their fingers together and she moved closer to where inches became the new distance between them.

"Better, now that I'm seeing you and seeing that you're safe and sound." He said smiling, feeling refreshed.

"Draco"

"Hmm, What is it Hermione?"

"…that note in the book, you mean every word."

Draco smiled, eyeing her so that she could see the shine in his eyes that were trying to express I love you. Hermione noticed it but wanted him to say it, she didn't want to read it or see it- even though that it's beautiful and sweet, but she wanted to hear him express it. For Draco expressing feelings was a rare thing and she loves every second that he would bother to express his feelings.

"Of course I meant every single word, I've loved you ever since I met you, and I just had a really immature way to show it. I know you over heard me talking to my friends, but I was protecting us. I didn't and wasn't ready for them to know just yet how lucky I am to have such a great girl, I want it to be a perfect moment to where peace will be there and not complications, but I guess I screwed that up as well. They know everything and they even tried to hurt you seriously. I am a fool."

Hermione's eyes expanded at the word love being said, it excited her. She finished listening to Draco finish off what he wanted and he had said it shyly. Soon enough he waited and a moment of silence fell between them. Hermione forgave him the second she saw his eyes when he said of course. She forgave him 100 and she didn't mind the whole friend issue because he had a big point. So with that, Hermione basically lunged her body onto his for a huge embrace. She couldn't be happier. She squeezed him and wouldn't let him go; he could feel her huge smile upon his cheek, causing him to grow his very own wide smile. She turned her head kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Draco." She said happily.

"Wow," Draco snickered. "So I guess you forgive me for being such an idiot. And heh, if this is what happens when I risk my life for you, maybe I should do it more often"

Draco chuckled and Hermione rose up to her feet.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU DO THAT EVER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, and you are no idiot/fool or whatever insult you wish to throw at yourself UNLESS you risk your life again, in which case, I will kill you"

"Ironic" Draco laughed. Hermione laughed pretending to be hurt and slapped his arm, causing Draco to squint a bit in pain due to some bruising left over, Hermione immediately babied him.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry… Um, anything I can do to make you feel better?" she said worried but still excited for the love between them that seemed to sprout over night, most would say it was odd how their secret crushes turned into such a love so fast, many don't believe in it… then again, many don't believe in magic either, and look at where they were. Proves things wrong, doesn't it?

"Well, now that you mention it…" Draco eyed her mischievously "you could come back on this bed and…"

Hermione raised her eye brow "Draco…"

"Jeeze Hermione, I was just going to ask for a kiss." They both laughed and Hermione was eagerly willing to fulfill his request. She sat her body down on the bed and turned to him. She placed her arms on both sides of his shoulders and she gave him a playful smirk teasingly growing closer to his face, before planting her soft lips onto his. Draco growled into the kiss before pulling Hermione tightly against his body. Their tongues played games, and their lips told each other secrets in the process of making out, so close that they were almost one body. Slowly they turned the heat off and slowed their kissing back into a controlled nature, they were still in the Hospital wing after all, but it was Sunday. No classes were going to happen, all Hermione and Draco would be missing would be meals and they didn't mind it that much.

An hour of eye gazing later, Draco was released and was able to leave the hospital, wing. Hermione and Draco didn't part each other for a second. Draco's friends had pushed him to a point where he was furious with them and didn't want anything to deal with them at the moment. Draco and Hermione walked down the hall on their way for Breakfast. On their way Pansy Parkinson ran past, seeing Draco with Hermione. She glared, and at that second Draco rushed Hermione into a corner to give her a brilliant kiss just to please himself and Hermione and to make Pansy a little more jealous than before as a warning, reminding her that Draco gets what he wants and that Hermione was what he wanted.

Finally they reached the great hall, Draco and Hermione stood still for a moment as eyes still lay upon the unexpected couple before Hermione and Draco spilt their ways to their housing tables. It was time to talk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and for Draco to face his backstabbing friends. Draco walked over to his spot glaring at each one of them, seeing that half were shamed at themselves and the other half enraged at him for what they strongly enforced was betrayal.


	16. Chapter 16: The True Meaning of Friends

**Chapter 16:** The True Meaning of Friends

Draco sat down, silent, not wanting to talk to any of the people who he actually considered to be his friends. Who would have thought all this time he thought of Harry and Ron being pathetic excuses for friends, when really, it was Draco's friends that were pathetic? Draco laughed in his head at this epiphany. Silence hushed over the table the second that Draco sat down at the table. The attention didn't bother Draco one bit, he simply grabbed food onto his plate and started to eat with the apatite that wasn't feed properly for a while.

"Draco," Pansy started to speak. Draco immediately swallowed his food and pointed his fork straight at her face, far away but still intimidating.

"I swear to Merlin, you try to harm Hermione EVER again, you won't even remember your last breath." Pansy eyed him, filled with confusion, anger, and frustration.

"YOU BETRAYED US DRACO." Blaise jumped in. Draco glared back at him.

"GIVE ME a break, YOU KNEW ALL ALONG I had a thing for Hermione." He spat out.

"I THOUGHT YOU JUST WANTED TO GET HER IN BED! I thought it was for your reputation, not someone to date and potentially fall in love with! She's a mud-"

"Finish it, and see what happens Blaise." He glared at him harshly, enraged, just wanting to eat and get the hell out of there.

"She isn't a pureblood Draco. You're father would not allow it."

"Oh, do not start talking to me about MY father. Merlin knows he's rotting away in Azkaban, therefore his opinion is nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe, besides, my mum is all about true love, all while Lucius spat how much money and power rules over all, mum would bring me into another room sometime during the day explaining to me that one day I'd meet the girl perfect for me, and that when I do, I'd love her with all my heart, not allowing one thing to hold me back, and you know what Blaise? I intend to listen to my mum and not my pathetic excuse for my father. I mean look at him, I used to look up to the miserable man. He would scold me about how Malfoys are winners, and yet he grovels to the Dark Lord as if he were some dog." Draco said forcefully and clearly hinting to Blaise and any other listening Slytherin to back off before released all his suppressed Father Son problems into their world.

Blaise was tongue tied. He wanted to spit something just as meaningful back to him but he couldn't. He unfortunately and regretfully had a point. Pansy sat amazed at how defensive Draco is over Hermione, little miss know it all. They both looked back at Draco as he hurriedly ate his food before dismissing himself swiftly away from the table with his robes flying.

Hermione sat down at the table with her friends welcoming her with warm smiles on their faces. Gracefully she gathered things onto her plate, not interrupting her friend's usual conversations of Quidditch. Finally the conversation came to a close and they greeted Hermione respectively.

"HEY!" Ginny exclaimed. "How was last night? We didn't see you for long…"

"Well, would you like the short or long version of the night?" Hermione said, wanting to explain everything to her friends because without them, she seemed like she'd be no where in life not only that, she had to let them know before the battle between Slytherins and Gryffindors begun once more.

"Well, we have all day 'Mione." Ron said, intrigued.

Hermione tucked her hair back behind her ear ready to explain, but only after a few more bites of her delectable food from her plate. "Just when I get to the end, please don't curse me." When Hermione said this, all three Gryffindors looked up, eyes almost flying out of their heads, knowing that it was going to be something big because Hermione doesn't make mistakes to where she's worried that they'd be upset. "Draco told me that there was an announcement that was made telling everyone that no one was on the Antantrum Potion. Correct?"

"You mean, when you were cuddling happily with Draco at the lake, that wasn't influenced by the potion? That was one hundred percent Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger…" Ginny said in shock watching Hermione carefully revealing the truth to her friends.

"Yes." Ginny gasped. Ron choked on some of his food, before coughing it hoarsely back out. Harry watched Hermione try to explain carefully before reacting. Hermione knew that this might potentially be harder than she thought it would be. "Well, this is a bit hard." She laughed uneasily, as the 3 sets of eyes still watching her attentively. "Draco and I became, close. Turned out, he secretly had a crush on me for a long time and I was never going to admit to you 3 that I had an equal secret interest that never was that conscious." She paused wanting to feed the information to them slowly, knowing Ron, he was going to bubble over if he heard too much too fast. She cleared her throat to rid more uneasy feelings and continued on, "Saturday was amazing, I never seen such a side of Draco, it was soft, caring, sweet, and remarkable, it was adorable actually…" Hermione started to ramble on in positive clarification about the date; Ron was getting sick of it from the green jealous growing inside.

"OK, we get the point; you had a bloody blast, is that all? Where were you late night and all morning? We tried to reach you." He said in an almost sneer.

"I'm getting there Ron. We decided to allow people to believe that we were on Antantrum so that our lives here socially wouldn't be so screwed up since it's pretty close to graduation. However, the announcement was made and that kind of threw that plan away. During the Ball, I was coming back from the refreshment table, I heard Draco talking to his slimy friends, saying things only to convince them that he didn't have true feelings for me, I understand now he was protecting us but it just hurt, so I ran off. Pansy found out after the announcement of the truth that Draco really had feelings for me and she came after me. She knocked me out with a spell and when I woke up I was underneath the Whomping willow. I couldn't reach the knot and I was struggling, I didn't even bother to yell help." Her friends' eyes filled with guilt, knowing that they were off having fun at the ball and Hermione was tied to the Whomping willow, stuck to be miserable and in pain. Ron clinched his fist infuriated with Pansy. "Not long after I regained consciousness, I saw Draco running to help me. He seemed so rushed he didn't hear me remind him about the knot. I was so scared I couldn't think much either, so I just ran. Draco ended up running too, but he got knocked by the willow. I carried him to the hospital wing where he stayed unconscious for hours and I didn't leave his side and now, here I am telling you about what happened and that I should tell you, to realize Draco has changed and you're going to have to try to accept it, at least for my happiness because, we are together, no potion involved" she took a deep breath of air, relieved that her friends know everything, no more secrets. Her friends remained speechless.

"Wow." Harry finally said. "I don't think I can completely trust Malfoy, but he did save you from danger to some extent and I'm grateful for that, which in my book will earn him one chance to make amends with me. I don't need to hear him say sorry, I don't need him to talk to me, I don't need anything except for him to treat you right, and not betray you. However, it'd be great if he lightened up on his attitude towards us a bit." Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled knowing that Draco would happily oblige. Ginny smiled showing that she agreed as well, 2 for 3. Ron however, was still pale ever since she started, still upset, and still mad. His anger was expressed through his eyes but he nodded it off as if he was fine, when in reality, he was far from it.

Finally the truth was out, Hermione felt great. As if a huge amount of weight was lifted off her shoulders. She looked across the room to where the Slytherin table was, but saw no stunning Draco. She defiantly didn't trust his so called friends. Worry struck her instantly from what it seemed and she looked over to three friends, explaining "I know he was explaining to his friends and he isn't at his table…" Ginny knew Hermione was getting a bit worrisome.

"Go Check on him 'Mione." Harry nodded agreeing, Ron still sat with his arms crossed, sulking. Hermione looked at Ron, she knew that he liked her but she had no feelings back for him, she wished she did but it just didn't click for her. She stared at Ron worried.

"He'll be fine; I'll make sure of it. Go to Malfoy, talks to him, check to see if he's okay himself and maybe we'll see you tonight with him, and give it a shot." Harry said reassuring and supporting her. Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's hand, squeezing it in a thank you. Harry grinned in appreciation, as Hermione rose up from her feet and started to walk her way towards the Head Common Room.

**A/N: **Ok so I lied, one more chapter, I am a bit tired; I might fix this one though. Well see.


	17. Chapter 17: Lost in their World

**Chapter 17:** Lost in their World

Draco entered his bedroom and laid down on his black and forest green bed. He rolled over resting his head from the still spinning reaction from the argument he had just had at lunch. How could his friends treat him in such a way? _They aren't friends, friends wouldn't be arrogant about who you're romantically interested in_, he thought to himself. He sighed knowing that at the moment, his only true friend was Hermione. Rolling over to his side he picked at the corner of his nightstand wishing for the anger he had within himself to leave regarding to how he and Hermione was treated. His mind wandered back to Hermione and how she was talking to Harry and Ron about them. _They must understand her, I mean they're the golden trio, nothing is going to break them, _he concluded.

Hermione was rounding the corner to the common door; she whispered the password to the majestic knight and walked inside to find that Draco was no where around in the commons area, so she ran up the stairs to where Draco's room door stood. It was a slithering snake shaped in an S form, its tail trickling down to where the doorknob was. She raised her hand to the side where the delicately carved snake wasn't at and knocked three solid times.

"Draco?" she asked to the door. The door opened slowly revealing no one in sight; she took a step in repeating his name looking around searching through the dark black and green schemed room. Draco walked out of his private bathroom, seeing Hermione standing there in his doorway. He smiled as he ran his hand through his soft platinum blonde hair. He traveled his way to her through his dim lit room and met her eyes inches before him. He leaned over giving her cheek a sweet kiss.

"Hello again" he smirked progressing his hand to her cheek caressing it softly. Her face turned more into it with a smile that seemed to never stop growing.

"Hey" she smiled welcoming his warmth, "How did it go?" Hermione brought her arms up to wrap Draco around her body, she leaned her head into his chest engulfing the scent radiating off his body.

Draco looked down with a smile before answering. "Let's just say, I understand why you think Slytherins are so malicious. They aren't what one would call friends; you're all I have now." He tightened a grip around her waist before swooping down to her level giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Hermione gave him what he craved for, for a few moments before pulling away and looking up into his grey eyes. He let out a soft sigh and looked fierce with passion growing, he knew he'd have to calm down a bit, so he continued conversation, "how about you, what did they think?" he said giving her more space between them as he watched her speak.

"Harry was very sweet and supportive, he's grateful for what you did for me that he wasn't able to do. He said that he won't fight with you and will give you a truce without need of an apology or talking to him about it, all he asks is a bit of respect and he'll be fine."

Draco raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Wow, Potter said that?"

"Harry is quite understanding and honorable if you gave him the time of day." Her eyes glared at him in a significance of meaning, you better be nice. "If you only knew Harry's background, it's more than just the boy that lived. He grew up with horrible people who treated him just as bad as some house elves are. Not only that but he had a snobby cousin who got everything and when Harry was to get an ounce of attention, it would be stolen away from him instantly. His parents were killed and he was left to be a practical slave for relatives. Harry knows what it's like to be treated ungratefully and doesn't wish to give anyone else that treatment; he made a promise to treat others the way that he had always wanted to be treated because he knows how much kindness means. You never did make it easy for him though." Guilt over took Draco some, regretting the way he had treated Harry in the past now knowing the unknown story of Harry's life. He never really gave time to think over; he figured Harry was worshipped wherever he was. Draco nodded showing that he felt bad for the past, but Harry doesn't want an apology and he can't change the past so he nodded in understanding.

"What of Weasley?" Draco asked, knowing a fact that Ron likes Hermione. It was obvious; Ron sits there thinking that no one but Harry knows when really the whole school knew.

"Well Ginny is just like Harry, I guess that's why it makes them great people, but Ron. Well, Ron is almost as stubborn as you are with things and this is one primary example. We'll just have to give him time, he just needs to get used to certain facts pertaining to this before he'll come around, but he will." Draco nodded knowing that Ron could be a potential problem if he didn't learn to grow up and accept things how they are.

"Now that that's off our backs, what would you like to do?" he smiled a mix of his old evil charming smirk with happy twist. Hermione looked up to him smiling and before she could say one thing; Draco lifted her off her feet and placed her on the bed. Hermione laughed out of excitement and joy as Draco came falling upon her softly from above, catching himself into a kiss with her. Passionately their bodies entangled each other, ruffling up the expensive sheets that were on the bed. Draco laughed into the kiss as he pulled her body up onto him and let her take control. Hermione's legs wrapped to the sides of his body as she kissed him more fervent each second. Draco's mind was so wrapped up in following his instincts he didn't realize that his hands were roaming every possible spot on Hermione's body, which didn't reject any of the physical contact. It was as if their hands had a mind of their own and no one was finding the stop switch. Draco pushed and pulled Hermione to being beneath him yet again forceful yet gentle. Soft moans escaped from their mouths as they kissed each other hard desperate to be each other's fully. Draco's hands tore at her robes, swiftly removing them from her body as her hands removed his. Draco stopped kissing realizing how far they were going which he didn't want, just yet for both of their sakes. Draco stared down at her breathing huskily, softly allowing his touch to caress Hermione's body in whole. Hermione just watched him with every move he made, her breath easing back down to being controlled and soft. Their eyes flowed into each others, the sight of the room, their bodies, and their thoughts were non existent. They were in a place of their own, time seemed to slow and they were frozen in a moment. Minutes went by, still stuck in their trance, Draco's mind finally unfroze itself back into awareness, but still staring back down on Hermione, the girl that he thought was the most beautiful creation in the world, not even magic could create such beauty. Draco lowered his body to where their foreheads touched, resting on each other, then Draco said for the second time in his life, but with more meaning and passion than earlier that day.

"I love you Hermione" he said as he fell to the side of her then grabbing to her body and pulling it closer to him, embracing her with delicacy.

Hermione stared back into his eyes when he said this and with a smile she said "and I love you" accepting his warming embrace and closing her eyes tight into the arms of the man that she indeed loves. There they lied; falling asleep in each other's warm loving arms on top of his dark bed barely into the afternoon on Sunday.


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble Lingers Near

**Chapter 18:** Trouble Lingers Near

Draco woke up with a hefty smile on his face as he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. The second his mind connected that Hermione and him fell asleep he looked downward, finding a peaceful sleeping Hermione still embracing him as she dreamt. Happiness floated around Draco, not once in his life was he taught that such happiness could be caused by something different than tormenting pleasure. He placed his hand in Hermione's hair stroking it, combing it through with his fingers, feelings its soft smooth texture slide across the tips. He leaned down kissing her forehead. Hermione stirred once he kissed her, as if he were waking Sleeping Beauty. Her eyes flew open gracefully, straight onto his as she recollected the events of the day before nuzzling against his cheek, finding even more warmth radiating off Draco's body.

"Mm" Hermione let out as she began to stretch her body out to be longer than normal "what time is it" she finished in a half yawn.

"Almost dinner time" Draco said placing his forehead again onto hers as Hermione smiled.

"Mm. Good" Hermione replied as she reached down for Draco's hands rubbing them softly before Draco took them up and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Are you ready to face the world as the one girl that is envied by all the others because you have me?" Hermione laughed, his arrogant ego still remained with him, but she adored it and showed it with a playful smile.

"And do you, want the world to see that you are with none other than the girl who is a step ahead of you academically?" she said with a wink. Draco rolled his eyes and attacked her by tickling the sides of her body. Hermione screamed begging him to stop. She squirmed and wiggled her body repeatedly, inching herself closer and closer off his bed, where she slid out from his grasp and she stood up staring at him with a mocking smile.

"Hey now, Just because you beat me academically in Hogwarts DOESN'T mean that you're smarter than me with things that do not pertain to school." He eyed her, as they playfully attacked each other verbally with comebacks and silly harmless insults. They laughed at each other and their remarks. Hermione looked over to the side seeing the clock.

"OH! Dinner, I'm starving" Hermione gazed at Draco for a moment and then darted out of his room down the steps and to the portrait, looking back to see if he was following, but he wasn't. Hermione stopped smiling and sighed while she stepped outside of the entrance. The thing Hermione didn't know was that Draco was behind her the whole time, like Harry, he had his own invisibility cloak that his father specially purchased for him the year when Draco complained to his father about Harry having one. With a quick swish of the cloak Draco captured Hermione who let out a small squeak, underneath the cloak shocked.

"Boo" Draco said laughing, "who is the brilliant one now?" Hermione shook her head seconds before Draco enclosed the space between them until he reached Hermione's lips for an embracing kiss unknown to students walking pass in the hall. When they pulled back they looked around laughing at how they were right in front of several students, kissing without them even knowing it was there.

"Come on Genius, Dinner time." Hermione escaped from the cloak pulling onto his hand dragging him along in the halls, for all to see as Draco placed it to where the cloak wasn't in use anymore. They stopped before the doors and with a quick kiss they departed to sit with their tables yet again, sitting across the room across from each other with their eyes locked and smiles beaming bright.

The Slytherin had never been so quiet, especially with Parkinson sitting there. Draco was the only person they all looked up to and also feared, and then he seemed to be the weakest one when the news of Hermione struck that is until he snapped at everyone proving that he is still on top regardless of situations.

Draco remained smiling while he poked at his food eating it happily, while staring back to Hermione who was laughing with her friends, then locking eyes with him before enjoying the rest of her meal with her friends. Draco didn't care that it seemed as if he were alone at lunch, as long as he had a seat where he could watch Hermione be happy. He amazed himself with how much a single person can control over your mind's thoughts. He would be what many would say, obsessed but in a healthy way.

Owl squawking was heard approaching the great hall, mail time. An elegant owl swooped down before Draco leaving an envelope that was a signature of his mothers, he smiled, and his mum's letters were something he treasured. He traced his finger along the sides of the envelope in his hands before opening it. He pulled the paper out carefully and his eyes traveled back and forth across the paper reading its contents.

--

_My Dearest Draco,  
_

_I hope school is going well, I know that N.E.W.T.S is going to be coming around the corner very shortly, but you are a smart boy I'm sure you'll do brilliant. I wish this letter was just a greeting saying good luck for NEWTS and such but unfortunately it's more than just that._

_Your father is going to be released from Azkaban sometime this week. Even though I love your father endlessly, his dark side makes me uneasy for you. I'm more than certain he has plans to yet again attempt to place the dark mark on you and making you a death eater. I know you don't want it and neither do I. So please son, watch your back, I don't want Lucius to turn you into what he's become. You are just like him in every way but the part before he looked to the dark lord, the side of your father I am very much in love with. Please don't make the same mistake as him. Control your life, don't let him make you think it's your fate to be the way he's become._

_Love,  
Mum_

_--_

_Great_, Draco thought to himself, _just exactly what I need. An angry father back from Azkaban, who knows how or why, who's not going to be happy about Hermione and is going to force me to do what he did years ago. Beautiful. _

Dinner soon came to a close and Draco set aside to wait for Hermione to come over, where he met her gladly with a warming smile.

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself" she said smiling and grabbing his hand "Did you want to head back to the commons?"

"Yeah," Draco grinned thinking in his head of things "we could go back and lay down in front of the fire, book perhaps to read together." He smiled looking at Hermione's eyes bright up nodding excitedly.

They entered the common room and Draco looked over to his desk. "Hey I'll be just one second, my mum wrote me a letter and I wanted to reply to her ASAP." Draco replied telling her how he wasn't happy about hearing of his fathers release and any suggestions, then informed her of Hermione which she already knew some information of but not the updated parts. Moments later, he joined Hermione in front of the lit fireplace allowing her to rest her body against his while he leaned back onto the side of the sofa on the floor. She held the book proportionally as they silently read together at the same time through the book page by page.

Minutes spun by and it was time to go do a final round of Head Duties of monitoring the halls at curfew. Hermione took the western and northern side of the school where as Draco took the eastern and southern sides. Draco was bored to death, yawning about every 5 feet he took. All he wanted to do was finish his round trip and hurry back to the common room for a sweet goodnight kiss from Hermione before he went off to bed.

In the corner of his eye a red light glowed, lingering Draco closer. As he stepped closer, the light grew brighter. Soon Draco was shielding his eyes from the glaring light. He pulled out his wand from his side pocket for protection as he tried to reach an area where the light's glare wasn't as intense.

"Who is over here?" he managed to say, as he squint his eyes for protection of the glare. Soon Draco got close enough to find the origin of the light. Two red eyes shined together processing the light's cruel shine. Draco walked closer up mystified until it spoke three simple but uneasy words.

"I'm watching you."

As soon as that was said, the light shrunk into nothing and disappeared completely. Draco walked back in a bit of a fast pace to the common room, where Hermione awaited his arrival on the sofa.


	19. Chapter 19: Vanish the Bad Thoughts

**A/N:** I decided to spice it up a bit, so I changed it to an M rating since one of my pals begged me to write something a bit saucier. So I decided to do it, never really done something like this but its Sexual of course. So, if it offends, just skip this chapter.

**Chapter 19:** Vanish the Bad Thoughts

Draco walked into Hermione's bedroom where she sat on her bed reading gracefully on her comfortable maroon sheets lined in a thick golden thread. She delicately flipped her page over before he acknowledged his presence. She placed her book mark into her book and set it to the side, giving Draco a soft smile. She was glad how close they've grown, exemplifying how the most unlikely things can happen. Draco was very uneasy about what he had just saw in the halls before he rushed back, it made him shaky and worried; all he wanted to do was forget all that he had heard, hoping that it was just a nightmare. The one thing keeping his mind off what he had just seen was Hermione, sitting on her bed, patiently watching him standing before her. His eyes traveled over her, seeing her enticing pajamas which was a soft yellow tank top, along with a strap softly slipping down the her shoulder unnoticeable, and shorts that were short but covering everything, only drawing Draco's eyes to imagine them coming off. A mischievous look grew over her face when she saw Draco's eyes scanning her in full, adding to Draco's pleasure in the most tormenting ways.

Draco walked over to the side of her bed before easing himself to be sitting on the edge. He wanted to tell Hermione about what he had just encountered with but he wanted it to all disappear at the same time. Inches apart Draco felt tension within himself. _Damn, she looks beautiful_, he thought to himself as he placed his hand lovingly upon her cheek thumbing it softly while a smile curled on Hermione's lips. Draco did a different approach, lowly and delicately he kissed her as if she was extremely fragile, a feather of a kiss drove Hermione insane. Their bodies yearned for each other, heat radiated to a high degree but neither of them wanted to announce it. Draco drew his body closer to where hers was resting on his. Draco pulled back so that he could see Hermione's eyes, telling her his secrets without the requirement of words. Time stood still between them, as a communication unspoken emerged.

Hermione stared at him, still in his robes, a bit of sweat pebbled at the corner of his face, something was troubling him, but with that irresistible Malfoy trademark, she dismissed asking for the next day. His soft kiss surprised her, which made her want to smash his face into hers until it would throb with pain. She moaned out of sexual frustration, wanting more, needing more. Draco laughed softly knowing how much control he could posses. She stared into his eyes, implying her longing and his expressed back a similar feeling. Hermione was going crazy, it was complete torture on her part, how she craved to grab him and force herself onto him, but she didn't want to act as low as Pansy Parkinson. Rumor had it that Draco was a sex god, Hermione wanted to see what she heard was so amazing all these years. Little did she know, Draco didn't have as much experience as she thought he did.

Before any more thoughts could be exchanged verbally or through eye contact, Draco lunged toward Hermione, crashing a kiss onto her, stealing her breath away as she fought back the passionate kissing he was supplying. Draco's body was on top of Hermione's at this point, almost melting into her skin from how he felt. Tongues prancing upon each other not finding a perfect pleasure they craved for. Far much more was needed. Draco's hand, as if it were a magnate drew straight for the fallen strap on Hermione's shoulder, tugging at it, implying that he wanted it to vanish. Hermione didn't protest. They had enough of this torment. Draco's fierce kiss lessened as he placed more his forehead upon hers as he tugged away her tank top, leaving her bare skinned in a soft matching bra. The scent from Hermione intoxicated Draco's mind, he didn't know how long he could last. More tension tore away at his body, making him want to rush into things but Hermione's graceful kisses create a balance to ease him into relaxation to place it as more of a natural act more than just a random lay. Hermione soon tore away at Draco's robes, leaving him in a shirt and pants. Feeling the unfair side of him having more clothes than her, she tugged at the bottom of Draco's shirt as he still kissed her hard on the lips as she drew the shirt up closer to their faces, they pulled away briefly before replacing their lips upon each other again. The touching of each other's bare skin was electrifying to touch, a slap in the face, flash of heat, burning away at their finger tips, as if their hands were a hose and their bodies were the fire, needing to be controlled.

Draco buried his face into the nook of Hermione's neck, smothering her in gentle kisses with quick harmless pinching bites, causing Hermione to groan in pleasure as he lowered himself and his hands all over her body. His fingers dwindled near her belly button before siding off and tightening its grip around her hips, causing a tickling eager sensation that caused Hermione not is able to hold still. Her body's squirming excited Draco even more, to where he pressed himself against her proving that the rumors of his qualities were more than defiantly true. Hermione grew numb, imagining how satisfying it would be for her body if things continued to progress. Their minds were so wrapped up in pleasing each other that they didn't see it wrong at all; there wasn't a second of confusion, doubt, or worry over coming them. It felt perfect. Draco's hands traveled slowly down towards Hermione's thighs, causing her to twitch in anticipation to the well needed attention to her growing desire. He was tormenting her to a point where her eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure and need. Hermione's hands roamed up from the back of Draco's neck down his chiseled chest to the lining of his pants, she began to tug and unbutton Draco's pants, allowing the extra room that Draco had needed. They exchanged soft moans as their hands explored every part possible. Draco began to pull away Hermione's shorts as he kissed down at her collar bone, causing sharp breaths of air to impact her. Hermione couldn't stand much longer, she practically ripped Draco's pants away, sending shivers down both of their spines, now being there in only their underwear. Teasing and snogging commenced, placing them over the edge closer to being comfortable for a priceless moment.

Draco's fingers slithered down to her most precious part of her body, pulling the string of her underwear softly down as he placed his head between her and her shoulder, kissing gently as his fingers lingered closer and closer to the part that could easily make Hermione shriek out his name. Soft strokes overcame his finger's motion pattern as he continued to kiss Hermione's body as it moved more rapid each second from her husky breaths. Softly she moaned out his name, causing his ear to tingle, pleasure from her voice made him stir even more as he tried to concentrate on giving her the most pleasure. Her body shuttered beneath him as he came back to give her face attention full of kisses as Hermione closed her eyes and began to regain missed air from her gasping moments. Draco maneuvered himself to where he held his body above her with a good amount of inches between each other. Hermione opened her eyes pleased, and then received with a drive to please Draco in a way that he had just given to her.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, melting within each other's eyes. They knew what they were about to do and they were ready as ever, the moment seemed to last forever until he felt a shocking touch coming from Hermione's arms which traveled form the upper side underneath his shoulders sharply traveling down, digging into the skin innocently to where it hit his boxers, they slipped off with ease. Hermione traveled her hands back up his body and once more back down, feeling his impressing body that made her want him more. Draco brought his body down to her and whispered in her ear.

"You sure about this?"

"More than anything" she said softly before kissing him full on the lips, slowly he inched his way up towards her before penetrating her body, gently. She gasped out in the shocking pain that seemed to tear her body in half; her eyes squeezed shut as a worried face grew over Draco who was also busy with the new feeling. "You okay" he croaked out unable to handle the pleasure that was filling him. Hermione only managed to nod and Draco slowly continued to ease in and out of her shaking body, her nails dug into his skin, not realizing possible marks she was leaving behind. Slowly her grip loosened everywhere and Draco barely hanging on to what he could manage left, fastened his pace before releasing when she tensed underneath his body. Draco threw his body down, still gently, upon Hermione, both panting for air, being breathless. Slowly he shuddered from the indescribable feelings coming at him as he pulled away to lay beside Hermione. Hermione slowly turned towards him already feeling sore and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So I guess what I heard was true." She said still weak of breath.

"Don't believe what you hear, I've never done anything like that before." Hermione's eyes went from relaxation to pure curiosity in seconds.

"What? You mean, you were a-"

"Virgin? Yes, I just snogged a good amount of girls, nothing more than that. But you know how rumors go, they get bigger and bigger, and I guess whoever got whatever little piece of me decide to make into something grater. Not that I didn't mind, it helped with my reputation." He said with a wink, then fluttering his eyes clothes, exhausted. "Wow" Hermione said allowed before closing her eyes as well and cuddling close to where Draco's breath moved single hairs of her bangs back and forth. Draco pulled her closer, along with blankets as they cuddled in her bed, and with a kiss, they grew silent, instantly falling asleep after an amazing night.

Draco defiantly forgot what had happened before he came into Hermione's room, thanks to the precious moment that had just unfolded between them. It was as if it were all an imaginary thought, until a life like dream over came his peaceful slumber with Hermione in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20: The Nightmare's Aftermath

**A/N:** Sorry if it's not all together and such I'm kind of stumbling all over with this chapter, which is why it's been so long. I do need a beta, I've been using various friends but I'd like a beta. So if you're at all interested and have AIM and Email (I'm sure 90 of you do) if you're interested, drop a message. See more info at bottom.

**Chapter 20:** The Nightmare's Aftermath

"_NO! NO! PLEASE" he screamed out, begging with tears streaming down his flushed red face. Weakness grew from him at every side, turning him completely pale until there was no color left on his skin. The evil eyes glared into a laugh, a laugh that made Draco's body cringe._

_  
Draco's body was crinkled up in a ball on a hard floor, tinted blood and tears stained his vision but he was still able to focus his eyes on the thing that caused his heart to ache until it thought it would turn into a zillion shattered pieces. Lying similar as him, Hermione's body laid motionless in a dark corner after a flash of red light entered through her body._

"_PLEASE let her live, I'll do ANYTHING. ANYTHING!" Draco still begged breathing irregularly on the cold harsh floor. The evil eyes grew serious._

"_Anything?" the voice teased with a sound of joy that shouldn't be right._

Draco flew up in a cold sweat, breathing so fast that air wasn't able to keep up while it was being withdrawn. His eyes were wide and scared, and instantly he turned off the bed to where he rested his hands on his head, the dream had impacted more than he could even imagine. Draco turned his head staring at Hermione sleeping still, before he stood up walking to the corner of the room onto a seating chair. _It was just a dream,_ he assured himself. He watched Hermione from the darkest part of the room.

Thoughts lingered on his mind when his nightmare so rudely took away the pleasing memory him and Hermione had just made hours ago. _I can not let this dream come true_, _what if he finds us? What will he do to us? I put her life in danger, I am a fool, a selfish, inconsiderate, prat_, his mind spat line after line of worry over his conscience. He watched her carefully, slowly stirring back in conscious. Soon she sat up reaching over to where Draco laid moments before, a sadden face overwhelming her face.

"I'm over here Hermione." He said softly.

A groggy smile came across her face, "Why are you over here, come back to bed… please?" she begged him. Now that she was up he could talk to her and get the comfort he needed. He rose from the chair only wearing his green silk boxers and walked slowly over to the left side of the bed where he dropped his body down with a smile facing Hermione.

"Good Morning Love." He smiled as the words just fell from his mouth.

"Mm – good morning Draco." She grabbed hold of his hand squeezing it tightly before caressing it against her bare skin of her stomach. Draco closed his eyes, feeling the warmth radiating off her body. He leaned forward kissing her forehead softly then snuggling closer to her body, allowing her to be the one caring for him, which he liked time to time, it proved to him that love was possible and that even he could be cared for even though he would rather do the caring in the first place. "What are you doing up so early?" she yawned petting his sheer blonde head. Draco squeezed his eyes shut knowing he has to talk to her about it. He pulled away slowly to look into her eyes before beginning to speak.

"I got a note from my mum" he said sadly, instantly pushing Hermione into a mode of concern. "The information in this note wasn't pleasant. You see Hermione" he said squeezing her hand, "My dad escaped from Azkaban. His only goal in life seems to be pushing me into being a Death Eater just like him and serve that scum bag dark lord of his." Hermione's lips turned to a frown, fearful. "Then before I showed up here after duties, I saw a extremely bright red glowing light, when I went to see what it was, I saw two glowing eyes with a voice that said _I'm watching you_. I instantly ran back here quickly and I just wanted to forget it and I did, thanks to you" he smiled to show her he was glad about it. "I forgot until I fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare that makes me fear for your life. I endangered you Hermione. I am a stupid git. All I know is I have to keep you safe. My life without you seems incomplete." Hermione laid beside him scared, she didn't know what to say or what to do. So she just held on to him as if there were no tomorrow.

"Draco," she murmured under her breath, "it'll be okay. I would repeat this all regardless of what is to come just so I can be in your arms, whether you like it or not. I love you." she said as she hugged him tighter. The two lovers embraced until Breakfast drew near. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and they finally decided to pick themselves up for a breakfast, together. And off they went, down to the Great Hall where Draco and Hermione ate together at the Gryffindor table. With this it expressed unity. Showing that the best known enemies can be best friends too. Unhappy mutters came across the Slytherin table while they threw daggers of stares at Draco sitting with the enemies. He rolled it off and pulled Hermione closer to him on the bench. An embracing smile came over her and she smiled up, causing Draco to be happy with the choices that had led him to this point. Unfortunately for Draco, the signal for class had rung and now they needed to be on their way. Draco leaned over kissing Hermione on the cheek and hugging her gently as they separated from each other on their way to different classes.

-

Hermione walked down the hall alone, her class was Defense against Dark Arts but to her dismay, Harry and Ron were running late. She walked down the busy hall near the shadows of the walls, she fond it easier to squeeze by people if she were to get into a hurry. This had always seemed to be a good strategy plan for her and getting around school, until today. The second Hermione passed a dark entry way to an old empty class room; she was yanked from the crowded hall. The kidnapper stood rather tall for anyone known at Hogwarts, his cloaks seemed blacker than black and a raw grotesque smell came from the mysterious person as he flicked his wand whispering under his breath the stun spell. Automatically Hermione's body went stiff crashing towards the floor but being caught by the retched man. He had closed the empty classroom's door almost immediately when she sunk close to the ground. The man ran to a corner of the room where he tapped a few things before finding what he was looking for. He reached forward and pulled a single candle stick and a secret entrance emerged from a dark corner.

"What can your precious boyfriend do now? He doesn't even know you're gone. Too bad, wish I could have the pleasure of blundering him in the head with a stick." He laughed at himself as he walked back to the girl who seemed similar to a two by four. He dragged her to his arms and carried her into the secret entrance that closed behind them, walking into a dark room, similar to a dungeon below Hogwarts.

--

Alright I'm ending it here for 3 reasons.  
1) Cliff hanger-ish

2) Tired and wanted to give you guys a taste  
3) Find myself a Beta. Email me at How. if you wish to be mine. Naturally I want to say first come first serve. However, I'll look at your profle for proof that I know you'll be a good influence and help to me. k?


End file.
